No Matter What
by MangaMamma
Summary: Amber and crimson. Friends and teammates. Yusuke and Hiei. Will Fate ever allow them to be together?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I have no right to anyone or anything in the YYH World.

**A/N**: Ok, so this is my latest foray in YusukexHiei land. The chapters are going to run at varying lengths because I've decided to post them by time frames. That way, there won't be any confusion about when something is happening. Every chapter is its own time.

**No Matter What**

**Chapter 1**

Yusuke entered the quiet room, his eyes immediately going to the unconscious figure on the bed. Koenma had Botan look after Hiei and make sure he would be ok, and the pair seemed to think the stubborn fire demon would make a full recovery, but they just weren't sure how long that would take.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and gazed down at the sleeping figure. He marveled at how peaceful Hiei looked. There was no sign of the defiant fire demon he'd come to know and respect and even fear a little.

"I'm so sorry, Hiei. If Toguro hadn't bullied me into this stupid tournament, this would have never happened."

Yusuke hung his head, his fists clenched in his lap, images of Hiei seemingly being eaten alive by the darkness dragon still fresh in his mind. _Getting angry now isn't going to help any of them. This isn't some schoolyard fight. Their lives are on the line_.

"If I lost you….any of you…."

He looked up again and thought back on his and Hiei's relationship with a smirk.

"Why is it that most of the people I care about started out as my enemies? Kurama, you, even Kuwabara. But especially you. You honestly tried to kill me, Hiei. But I forgave you because….because I sensed something about you. Something that told me I just needed to give you a second chance. And once I trusted you, and you saved us from being crushed in Maze castle, I knew. I knew you would be a very important presence in my life."

Yusuke chuckled and shook his head slowly, internally chiding himself for his confession to the unconscious fire demon.

"I wonder, Hiei, did you feel the same way? Why did you save us, really? Was it for Kurama and I just happen to be there too, or was it something else?"

_I'd like to think it was something else._

Yusuke let out a tired sigh and stood up, taking one more long lingering gaze at the fire demon. He reached out, fingertips ghosting along Hiei's jaw line.

"Don't ever scare me like that again."

Yusuke left the room, quietly closing the door behind him, completely unaware of the crimson eyes watching his departure.

_To be continued….._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I have no right to anyone or anything in the YYH World.

**A/N:** Because some of the chapters are so small, I'm going to try to post more than one at a time.

**No Matter What**

**Chapter 2**

"Slacking, Detective? That's not like you."

Yusuke smiled in response to the deep voice, but otherwise remained unchanged. He was going to rest today if it killed him and everyone around him. Koenma had been keeping them busy with mission after mission and although he welcomed the distraction from school, he was tired and just wanted to rest for a few days.

He'd come to Genkai's temple yesterday and begged and pleaded with his teacher to let him hide for a few days and the old woman had finally relented on the condition that he spend his summer vacation living at the temple training. He jumped at the offer and had been relaxing ever since.

Currently, he was lying in a small clearing by a stream, the warmth of the sun beating down upon him, keeping him content and sleepy. He felt the smallest of breezes caress his cheek and he knew Hiei was now sitting next to him.

"What brings you here, Hiei?" When he got no response he continued, suddenly in the mood to tease the fire demon. "Are you here because we have a mission? Or maybe it's because you just find me charming and irresistible?" He opened one eye and saw wide crimson eyes fixed on him. _He looks like he can't decide whether to laugh or kill me. How cute._ Yusuke sat up, never breaking their gaze, and leaned in, his voice knowing, teasing and he could see the fire ignite within the crimson orbs as he spoke. "Or have you finally found the courage to confess to a certain Koorime that you're really her long lost brother?"

Hiei fought the urge to reach out and slice the young man to ribbons. Instead, he sat there, suppressing his emotions: Anger at the tactless questions and teasing. Guilt for still lying to Yukina. Indignation at being called on the carpet for the lying and embarrassment at the truth being so easily discerned by Yusuke. _Although, he doesn't know he's right. He's just scamming for a fight_.

"Why I haven't killed you yet is beyond me."

Yusuke's smirk got bigger and he sat back, sensing the fight that was about to break out and practically salivating at the prospect. There was something about sparring with Hiei that just got his blood boiling and his skin tingling. It was almost like a drug that Yusuke couldn't quit. _Hiei…you're becoming an addiction for me_.

"Because you know you can't, Hiei. You've already tried and fai---"

Yusuke's words were literally stopped in his throat. In a move too fast for human and most demon eyes, Hiei brought his katana up to Yusuke's throat, digging just deep enough to cause a trickle of blood.

"Looks like I get first blood, Detective."

"Hmph."

Intense stares and matching malicious smiles remained in a silent standoff until both pulled back, on their feet and in their respective fighting stances. Hiei had sheathed his blade and Yusuke chuckled.

"So, you wanna do this the down and dirty way, huh? Fine by me. That's how I like it."

Hiei could feel his body come alive as he faced off against Yusuke. _What is it about you, Yusuke? Is it the untamed power? Or is it more than that? All I know is that I'm inexplicably drawn to you. Is it possible you feel the same thing? This...connection?_

"You ready for me?"

"Always, Detective."

_To be continued…._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I have no right to anyone or anything in the YYH World.

A/N: Ok, so I tried to go back and watch a few episodes to get the scenario and actions correct but the best laid plans...blah, blah, blah. So if I messed up something I apologize. But I did try. The rest of the story is from my imagination anyway.

**No Matter What**

**Chapter 3**

Yusuke stood there, arms crossed over his chest with a stern look on his face as he watched his friend on the large screen. He knew he couldn't allow his true feelings to show to anyone around him, so he stood there, scowling. _Kinda like somebody else I know_.

The thought of his friend's perpetual annoyed look pulled at the corners of his mouth until finally he was showing the smallest of smiles. _How do you do it, Hiei? How do you keep everything locked in so tightly_?

The crowd roared and Yusuke focused his attention back to the screen to see Hiei and Mukuro exchanging blow after blow, their bodies becoming blurs they were moving so fast. When they broke apart, he could see that Mukuro was talking to Hiei. _Give it up, Mukuro. It'll only piss him off if you talk instead of fight. _

But much to Yusuke's surprise, Hiei didn't get angry. He listened and responded. Not only that, they seemed to be having a rather intense conversation. At one point it seemed one-sided and Yusuke just scoffed. _What's she doing? Telling him her life story_?

After several minutes with no action, the crowd became restless and started shouting. Yusuke tuned them out as he stood there and stared intently at the two figures on the screen. _Something big is going on between them. Hiei would never act like this in a battle. What could he possibly find so fascinating_?

Ultimately, the two combatants laid it all on the line and Hiei lost. But instead of looking humiliated in the face of defeat, Yusuke could have sworn he looked…..satisfied. The cameras cut from the battle, but not before zooming in to show Hiei's peaceful face lying on Mukuro's shoulder. Yusuke clenched his fists as a wave of heat crashed through him, igniting something within him that he couldn't identify.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yusuke managed to escape the hordes of demonsand find out where they were treating Hiei. As he walked the darkened hallways, he thought about how much life had changed in such a short time. His team was no more. All three that had returned to the Makai had pledged themselves to different camps. Kurama with Yomi, Hiei with Mukuro and himself with Raizen.

He could understand Kurama and Yomi. From what he'd learned, the two had a past together, so the powerful demon ruler asking for Kurama's assistance seemed natural. And Raizen, for better or worse, was related by blood. But Hiei and Mukuro…..now that puzzled him. They had no past and shared no familial ties._ So why did he pledge himself to Mukuro?_

Yusuke felt that intense heat wash over him again and he swallowed hard. He approached the roomthat he was told Hiei was recovering in and he hesitated before opening the door.

_So much is changing. What's going to happen after this tournament? Kurama will no doubt return to the Ningenkai. I'm doing the same. I did make a promise after all. But what about Hiei? He hates the Ningenkai so I guess he'll stay here. Will he stay with Mukuro? Will I ever see him again_?

Yusuke took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He heard a mumbled answer and opened the door to find Hiei sitting on a cot, his back against the wall, katana and rock in hand. Yusukeclosed the door behind him and leaned back against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. The two just stared at each other for a few silent moments as Yusuke fought to find his voice.

_What should I say? Should I just talk about the fight? I want to know about Mukuro but…..would he tell me?_

"So….what happened out there? Seemed pretty intense."

Narrowed crimson eyes regarded his friend, looking for a hidden meaning behind the inquiry, but he saw none. _He's too open with his emotions to hide ulterior motives_. Hiei turned away and continued with the task of sharpening his katana by slowly running the rock along its edges.

"That's what happens in battles of this magnitude. You should understand that by now, Detective."

"I wasn't referring to the fight."

Hiei's hand hesitated only slightly before resuming. "I don't know what you mean."

Yusuke bowed his head and smirked. _I should have known it wouldn't be that easy_.

"She's really helped you come to terms with some stuff, hasn't she?"

Hiei did nothing to acknowledge Yusuke's words. The toushin regarded his stoic friend and smiled. _I'm so selfish. It doesn't matter who helped him. The point is he has someone now. I just wish…._

Yusuke pushed off the wall and headed for the door.

"Well, I'm happy for you, Hiei. I'm glad you found someone….you can confide in and turn to when you need help. You two….you seem….good for each other."

"Yusuke." Amber eyes turned to meet crimson. "You haven't seen the last of me."

Yusuke smiled and felt that telltale warmness spread through him again. But this time it wasn't sudden or violent. It was gradual and felt….pleasant.

"I'm counting on it, Hiei."

As Hiei watched the door quietly close behind Yusuke, Mukuro's words came floating, unbidden into his mind. _"What you really want is to belong to something."_

_To be continued….._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I have no right to anyone or anything in the YYH World.

**No Matter What**

**Chapter 4**

The only sounds to be heard were the soft rushes of water from the nearby stream, a few birds singing and the heavy breathing of two friends who had just finished trying to kill each other. They lay on their backs, staring up at the slowly moving clouds, recovering from their injuries and wondering what, if anything, they should say next.

Hiei had come to Genkai's temple under the guise of needing Genkai's knowledge for a mission Mukuro wanted him to accept. However, his real reason was to check up on Yukina and just be around her for a little bit. It was a welcome surprise to find Yusuke at the temple as well. The toushin had taken up the habit of spending the summer months at the temple in order to train.

Needless to say, Genkai and Yukina were not surprised when Yusuke and Hiei disappeared into the forest to spar. And that's where they found themselves now. Hours after leaving the temple, they were bruised, exhausted, and happy.

Hiei lay there hoping that Yusuke would say something soon, suddenly not liking the silence between them and was relieved when he heard the toushin clear his throat, but he was not happy to hear what was said.

"Hiei….why won't you tell Yukina you're her brother?"

Hiei couldn't hide the shock he felt at his friend's abrupt and very personal question. What had prompted such a question? He turned his head to see Yusuke gazing at him with a sadness in his eyes that caused a tightness in his chest. _I never want to be the cause of that look._

"What are you possibly gaining by keeping something like that from her? I mean, Shigure is dead so you're not obligated to keep your promise. So what's the hold up?"

Yusuke knew he was risking his friend's infamous wrath by asking such a personal question but he had to do it. _For Hiei's sake_. He wanted Hiei to be happy and even though his time with Mukuro seemed to have opened the reclusive fire demon up a bit, Yusuke didn't see it spreading to the important things in his life, like his sister.

Yes, Hiei was more tolerant of Kuwabara than before. But only if you considered that the number of death threats had gone down significantly. According to Kuwabara anyway.

He was also more tolerant of ningen things. He had dinner with Kurama and his mom several times, indulging in ningen food and discovering a love of TV. Kurama had told Yusuke how Hiei had stayed up all night and watched TV in their living room and had scared his mother the next day when she came downstairs to find him still there.

But for all his newfound patience and acceptance, Hiei still refused to tell Yukina he was her brother.

"She's better off thinking he's dead."

Yusuke sat up and glared down at the mask of calm that was Hiei. "That's bullshit!"

"Look, Yusuke…." Hiei sighed as he stood up, hating to get in an argument with Yusuke now, but knowing how stubborn the former Spirit Detective could be. He walked towards the stream, his voice low, warning of the potential danger Yusuke was in, hoping it would be enough. "Just because I value your friendship doesn't mean I won't kill you where you sit. This is none of your business."

Yusuke heard the warning in Hiei's voice but it only served to fuel the anger he felt. He stomped over to Hiei and swung the fire demon around roughly by his shoulders.

"Of course it's my business! You're my friend and I care about you! Why won't you talk to me about this? I'm sure you've talked to Mukuro about it! Why not me, Hiei?"

Hiei stared wide-eyed at the angry and hurt toushin before him. _He's….jealous? Of Mukuro_? He thought he understood Yusuke after so many years but he now found himself in unfamiliar territory. He had no idea what Yusuke was thinking. Hiei looked away from the demanding amber eyes, allowing him to pull himself back together.

"This doesn't sound like you're concerned about mine and Yukina's relationship, Yusuke. This sounds personal for you." He turned to face his friend again, confident he could hold the stare aimed at him. "What does Mukuro have to do with anything?"

Yusuke swallowed hard, unsure of how to proceed. _Damn it! He's right! I sound jealous_. His frustration with himself only served to make him angrier and he tightened his grip on the fire demon who seemed unaffected.

"I just….I just don't understand. I thought we were friends, Hiei. What's so special about her that you can share everything about yourself but you shut me out? Am I only good as a sparring partner to you?"

Both demons were now staring in silent shock at the other, bodies tense and minds racing. Neither could believe the words being spoken by Yusuke. They remained frozen for several minutes until Yusuke finally shoved them apart and walked away a few paces, turning his back on his friend.

_What did I just say! Oh gods, this is bad! Why did I say such things! Even if that is how I feel, I should have never---_

"You idiot."

Yusuke stopped his internal berating session at the sound of Hiei's voice. He whirled around and saw Hiei standing where he'd left him. But he didn't look surprised or confused anymore. He looked angry.

"Do you honestly think that the only reason I spend time with you is to fight? You're a great fighter, Yusuke, but I can find better in the Makai."

"So…?"

"So before you go spouting stupid remarks from that half-empty head of yours, think. I believe our history speaks for itself. And as far as Mukruo is concerned…." Hiei saw the blush on the toushin's cheeks and lost his train of thought for a split second. _He really is jealous of her_. "You cannot compare yourself to her. You both have very different, very important roles in my life. Do you understand?"

Yusuke just nodded.

"Good. Now that we've settled the matter, I believe it's time I leave."

"No, wait!" Hiei turned to see Yusuke reaching out, taking a few hesitant steps. "Why don't you stay for dinner? You could….you could spend some more time with….Yukina."

Hiei shifted and studied the nervous toushin. He saw nothing but sincerity in the offer and thought it might be better to end his day on a happy note and not the end of an argument.

"Fine. I will stay. For Yukina."

Yusuke just nodded and the pair headed back to the temple, choosing to walk and take their time. Both were caught up in thoughts of the afternoon's events and what it meant for their relationship. Just as they were walking up the temple steps, Hiei spoke in the barest whisper, freezing Yusuke in place and leaving him to watch Hiei continue into the temple.

"Thank you for caring, Yusuke."

_To be continued……_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I have no right to anyone or anything in the YYH World.

**THIS IS A REPOST**. The only change was an embarrassing grammatical error that Skittles was so kind enough to point out to me. And yes, it put me in enough of a FOUL mood that I had to repost the chapter with the correction. I'm weird that way.

Thank you all for telling me how much you're enjoying the story. This next chapter is a bit long, but I already warned you about these sorts of things, didn't I?

**No Matter What**

**Chapter 5**

Yusuke softly hummed to himself as he carried the platters of food into the large room, and carefully set them down.

"Ta da! And I didn't spill a single one. Told you I could do it, Keiko."

The young girl just chuckled as she and Yukina set up the table of drinks.

"Yes, yes, I can see. But aren't you missing a tray or two?"

"Huh?" Yusuke counted the food trays and frowned. "Damn it. I'll be right back."

Keiko and Yukina continued with their task, talking amongst themselves.

"So Yusuke told me your big news. You must be thrilled."

The Koorime smiled sweetly at her friend and giggled.

"I really am. I must admit, I had a feeling that Hiei was my brother but I didn't want to confront him because I figured he had a very good reason for not telling me."

"Wow." Keiko shook her head in disbelief as she stacked the cups along the side. "I wonder what made him finally tell you. Did you ask?"

"I have a feeling Yusuke had a strong hand in the matter."

"Really?"

"Yusuke and Hiei are very close and I heard Hiei mumble something about getting Yusuke off his back." Yukina giggled again and looked up at her friend who was just staring, slightly confused. "You are very lucky to have Yusuke, Keiko. He is a good man."

Keiko smiled and nodded, then returned to setting up the table. _I had no idea they were so close. Hiei doesn't seem the type to share personal information with just anyone_. She heard yelling and looked up to see Yusuke entering the room again with the remaining food trays followed closely by a scowling Genkai. She smiled at the familiar sight. _Yes, I am lucky to have him_.

Yusuke looked up and smiled at Keiko and just as she was about to say something to him, Hiei and Kurama entered the room and Yusuke's attention was immediately focused elsewhere. Keiko watched as Yusuke's smile brightened even further as he walked over and greeted his friends, throwing arms around both their shoulders and pulling them into a hug. Suddenly, she felt this knot beginning to form in her stomach as she watched Yusuke and Hiei. The fire demon didn't seem to mind being so close to Yusuke. _I've never seen him tolerate that kind of behavior from anyone. Just how close are they_?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The reunion orchestrated by Keiko and Yukina at Genkai's temple was in full swing and the guests were scattered all over, laughing, talking, eating and drinking. Due to the remote location, it had been decided ahead of time that with the exception of Koenma, everyone would just stay the night at the temple. Knowing this, and adding his own tormented thoughts about a certain fire demon, Yusuke helped himself to more than his fair share of alcohol.

Yusuke smiled as he spied brother and sister talking quietly in a corner. He really was happy that Hiei had finally told Yukina his secret.

"Yukina thinks you had a lot to do with Hiei's confession."

Yusuke started and looked to his side to see a smiling Keiko.

"Me? No, I didn't have anything to do with it. I didn't even know he did it until afterwards when he stopped by and told me."

"He stopped by?"

"Oh, uh, yeah." Yusuke rubbed the back of his neck and turned to face the young brunette. "He stopped by my apartment, told me I could shut up about his sister and left."

"Really?"

"Yup." Yusuke looked over at Hiei and Yukina again. "That's my fire demon for ya."

Keiko's smile faltered and she hung her head, staring into her drink. _**His** fire demon? He couldn't possibly…?_

"Hellooooo? Anybody home?"

Keiko looked up as she felt a tapping on her head to see Yusuke staring at her.

"There you are. Where'd you go?"

Keiko stared for a few seconds, then let herself drown in the warm smile and big amber eyes. She smiled and leaned in, giving Yusuke a small kiss.

"It doesn't matter. You found me, right?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Darkness had fallen and still the party carried on. People, demons and gods alike were no longer loud and animated. They had gathered in small groups, talking and working on their second round of eating. Yusuke had returned from the bathroom only to find that Hiei was missing. Figuring no one would miss him, he left the temple in search of his friend.

The cool air on his alcohol-warmed face felt good. It didn't take long to find the reclusive fire demon sitting under a tree, staring at the star-speckled sky above. Yusuke approached him and stopped within a few feet, smiling down at Hiei.

"Looks like I win." Yusuke saw the raised eyebrow questioning him and he chuckled as he sat down next to Hiei. "There was a pool going to see how long you would last before leaving the temple and finding someplace quiet."

He heard a low growl and smiled even wider. "Don't worry about it. There was one to see how long it would take me to pass out, one to see how long it would take for Kuwabara to declare his love for Yukina, one to see how long it would take for Botan to break out into song, and…."

"I get the point. And I won the Kuwabara pool, by the way."

Yusuke looked at his friend in shock, but it didn't last long. Faced with the sparkling eyes and knowing smirk, Yusuke's shock crumbled into a smile and laughter.

"You really have changed, Hiei."

"Not enough apparently."

"Huh?"

"You won the pool. Obviously I'm still predictable."

"Nah, you can't count that. I just know you really well, that's all."

Hiei returned his gaze to the sky above, wondering just how well Yusuke knew him. _I doubt he has any clue about how I feel_.

The pair sat in companionable silence for several long moments, lost in their own thoughts, the only sounds being the singing of the nocturnal insects mixed with the soft laughter of their friends within the temple. Hiei found himself relaxing as he concentrated on the sounds around him and the feel of Yusuke sitting next to him. But when Yusuke's quiet, uncertain voice broke the tranquility Hiei felt his body tense.

"I….I want to ask you something."

"Ask."

"Do you feel that there's this…." Yusuke waved his hand back and forth between them rapidly, hitting Hiei and himself each time. "….this….I don't know….something? Do you feel that?"

"I feel you hitting me, Yusuke."

"Huh? Oh."

Yusuke let his hand fall into his lap and he leaned to the side, resting his head on Hiei's shoulder. For his part, Hiei remained still, hoping the move was a sign of tiredness, not one that the toushin was going to get sick. _Why did he drink so much tonight_?

"Hiei?"

"Hn."

"I really need to tell you something."

"So tell me."

Silence reigned for several long moments and Hiei thought Yusuke might have fallen asleep, but then he heard the toushin's voice, soft, barely audible. And as he spoke, he leaned into Hiei further, burrowing his face into Hiei's neck and wrapping a loose arm around his waist as he turned into the fire demon.

"I care…..and I'm scared….."

Hiei reached up and began to stroke Yusuke's hair, finding it had a soothing effect on the toushin as well as himself.

"Hiei….you're so warm…..don't let go…."

"I won't, Yusuke. I won't ever let go. I promise."

Hiei nestled down a little, getting comfortable and settling in for the evening. He remained awake until almost sun up and when he finally did fall asleep, his fingers were still entwined within Yusuke's hair.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yusuke didn't want to face the world yet. He tried to will himself back to sleep, concentrating on the warmth surrounding him and the comfortable bed he was laying in, but the pounding in his head was just getting worse and so he regretfully opened his eyes.

As he slowly blinked his vision clear, the first thing Yusuke realized was that he was outside. _How can I be so warm if I'm outside_? A few seconds later he determined he was not lying down, but was in a semi-upright position. _Why am I so comfortable if I'm not in bed_? Finally daring to look around, Yusuke came to a shocking realization which caused his eyes to become impossibly wide. _I'm….I'm sleeping on Hiei!_

His mind immediately snapped to attention but his body remained very still. He'd been drunk enough times to know that sudden movements upon waking from a night of drinking were unwise. Besides, this was no ordinary "morning after".

_I know Hiei is a light sleeper. Shit, I hope I don't wake him up! He's going to kill me when he finds out I slept on him!_

As Yusuke slowly and carefully extricated himself from the sleeping fire demon's grasp, he prayed to Kami that Hiei had drank enough to keep him asleep. Once free of Hiei's arm, Yusuke sat there a few moments and looked upon his sleeping friend.

_He looks so different…..so peaceful…._

Yusuke leaned forward and reached a hand out, wanting to feel the pale skin of a cheek, but suddenly his stomach lurched and he covered his mouth as he raced for the temple bathroom.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Yusuke?" Keiko knocked on the door again. "Yusuke? Answer me." She heard a moan from the other side of the door and sighed. Deciding she wasn't going to wait for permission to enter, she opened the door and found her boyfriend sitting against the tub, looking pale and weak.

"Honestly, Yusuke, you'd think you would have learned your lesson by now."

Keiko assisted Yusuke up onto his feet and out of the bathroom.

"Is he alright? Should I get him some tea?"

Keiko offered a smile to Yukina as Kurama took Yusuke off her hands and helped him out to the car.

"No thanks, Yukina. I'm going to take him home so he can moan and groan and sleep it off." She hugged the Koorime goodbye and waved as she left the temple. "Bye guys! It was fun!"

Just as Keiko reached the car Kurama was closing the door on the passenger's side.

"All set?"

"Yes. I gave him some bark to chew on for the ride home. It should keep him from throwing up during the drive."

"Thanks, Kurama, I appreciate the thought. See ya around!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh, good morning, brother. We thought you had left already. Would you like some breakfast?"

Hiei checked the growl he so desperately wanted to let loose and just nodded at his smiling sister. He scanned the room and found Kuwabara and Kurama still seated at the table, enjoying their breakfast. He sat down next to Kurama which put him as far away from the orange-haired ningen as possible.

He offered Yukina the barest of smiles as he nodded his thanks when she delivered his steaming cup of coffee. He quickly began to down the hot beverage, welcoming its awakening affects.

"I'm surprised to still see you here, Hiei."

Hiei put down the empty cup and glared at the mischievous green eyes next to him.

"Is there something wrong with my presence here this morning, fox?"

"Not at all. But with Yusuke already gone, I figured you----"

"Yusuke left?"

"Yes, poor Keiko had the unfortunate task of driving him back to his apartment. I hope that bark I gave him works. Otherwise I'm afraid he might get sick again on the way home."

"I wouldn't worry about that, Kurama. Yusuke knows Keiko would kill him if he did that."

Hiei stared down at his empty cup, suddenly very awake and very unhappy. He awoke in a foul mood when he found himself alone under the tree. He knew he didn't imagine Yusuke falling asleep in his arms last night and he was disappointed that the toushin didn't wake him up. He really wanted to finish their conversation. But what if Yusuke didn't want to finish their conversation? _Could it have just been the liquor talking? _

"Brother? Your breakfast."

Hiei came out of his thoughts at the soft sound of his sister's concerned voice. He looked up at her and nodded and looked down at the plate of food, working on automatic as he picked up his utensil and began to eat.

He couldn't taste the food and if asked, he couldn't even tell you what he ate. His mind was preoccupied with thoughts of Yusuke and why he left without saying anything.

_I should stop by his apartment before I go back to the Makai. But what if the ningen girl is there? Kurama said Yusuke was really sick too. Maybe I should let him sleep off the alcohol first. _

Hiei heard his name and he looked up to see his sister smiling at him. He offered a half-smile in response and returned to eating and his internal debate.

_But what if I show up and it turns out he doesn't remember? Or worse, I've read too much into his words? _

Hiei growled and stood up and left, heedless of his sister's voice calling for his return. He stepped out into the fresh morning air and disappeared in a blur of black.

_No, I will wait for Yusuke. I'll check back at the temple for him and then wait to see if he brings it up. This way I will not risk looking like a fool. Yes, that is the best course of action._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Yusuke! C'mon! What is with you today?"

Keiko backtracked and slipped her arm within Yusuke's and started to pull him along the busy city street. She kept the smile on her face but inside she was worried. Yusuke had been prone to bouts of distraction ever since that party at Genkai's three weeks ago. _He was with Hiei towards the end of the party. Did something happen between them_?

Yusuke allowed himself to be led down the street, his mind still preoccupied with a certain crimson-eyed demon. _Why hasn't he been around the temple lately? I wanted to talk to him about that night. Gods! I have a feeling I said something really stupid. Is that why he's stayed away_?

As the pair walk down the street Keiko stops and gazes up at a window display. The lovely white gowns and delicate lace and bouquets of roses and lilies tug at her heart.

"Oh, Yusuke. Do you think I'll ever be able to wear a dress like that?"

The pressure of Keiko's tightening grip on his hand broke Yusuke's thoughts and he looked to her, and then followed her gaze upwards to the display window. He saw the four wedding dresses in the window and suddenly he felt ridiculous. _Why am I getting so worked up about Hiei? We're just friends, right? I should be thinking about Keiko. I'm so lucky to have a girl like her by my side. She's stuck with me through so much and she loves me_. Yusuke leaned in and bumped shoulders with Keiko and whispered in her ear.

"Of course you will, Keiko. I promise."

Keiko turned hopeful green eyes to the man standing next to her and Yusuke gave her a tender kiss before giving her hand a squeeze and leading them down the street once again, hand-in-hand.

_To be continued….._

_**So….has anyone been the subject of a betting pool before? It's kind of flattering and possibly insulting depending on the bet and the betting options. **_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I have no right to anyone or anything in the YYH World.

Ok people, I have a goal. A mission. A dream, if you will. The only story I've posted that's managed to reach triple digits with reviews is _Comforting Heat_. So I'm hoping (praying too, truth be told) that this story will accomplish the same feat. I haven't bothered to ask this of any of my other stories. But this is a YusukxHiei story and has a certain reputation to live up to. So please drop me a line and tell me how much you love it, hate it, wish it were different, or to simply point out mistakes (thanks again for the heads up Skittles! Seriously.). I'm counting on you guys!

**No Matter What**

**Chapter 6**

As Hiei walked up the temple steps, he heard a familiar voice raised in frustration and he smiled, even as his stomach tied in knots. When he entered the temple and traced the source of the voice, he found Yusuke and Genkai in a large, sparse room the older woman used for training. The toushin was upside down, maintaining his balance with his index finger on the tip of a spike while his sensei relentlessly punched his stomach. Hiei leaned against the doorframe and smirked at the scene.

"What are you smirking for, hothead? Think you could do any better?"

Hiei kept his eyes fixed on the challenging gaze of the older woman as he approached. Yusuke had since vacated his position on the spike and was wiping himself down with a towel. Hiei didn't dare look at the half-naked toushin. He stopped a few feet from Genkai, his smirk just a little more crooked.

"I'm not stupid enough to let you do something like that to me. That's not training. You're just getting some sick jollies with your boy here."

Genkai replied with only a smirk while Yusuke's face had become a new, deeper shade of red.

"Hey! What the hell is that supposed to mean! Who asked you anyway!"

Yusuke stomped out of the room leaving Hiei and Genkai alone.

"Yukina is in the garden."

"I know. We've already spoken. She told me I could find Yusuke in here. Do you mind if I interrupt your training session?"

"It seems you already have."

"Hmph." Hiei started to follow after Yusuke and just as he was about to leave the room, he called out to Genkai. "I'll return him in one piece so you may continue your….training."

Hiei followed Yusuke's scent and found him sitting under a tree, clean shirt on and water bottle in hand. He stopped several feet away and looked down at his friend, suddenly reminded of that night Yusuke fell asleep in his arms.

Yusuke eventually looked up and met the crimson eyes with a lopsided smile. He was glad to see the fire demon. Even though he had decided that he wouldn't think about Hiei anymore because they were just friends and that was all they were meant to be and concentrate on his relationship with Keiko, he still felt the need to satisfy his curiosity about one thing. _If I can just find out about that night…._

"So what brings you here?"

"I came to visit Yukina."

"Oh. Heh, of course." Yusuke took a sip from his water bottle while he berated himself. _Stupid! Why do I feel disappointed? Of course he came to see his sister! _He swallowed his mouthful of water hard and looked back up at his friend.

"Listen…about what I said at the reunion."

"Yes?"

"I said some pretty stupid things and I just wanted to apologize…….and thank you for not killing me in my sleep."

"That's what friends are for, Detective. Now if you'll excuse me, I have matters to attend to and things to kill."

Yusuke watched the fire demon disappear in a blur of black, an emptiness beginning to form in his chest. _Why do I feel like I just lost something_?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hiei had no idea where he was going, other than away from Yusuke. He could still see the smiling, embarrassed face and hear the casual, almost self-deprecating voice as Yusuke equated his feelings to nothing more than drunken nonsense.

He had been fearful that those words had been nothing more than alcohol-induced, but he clung to the hope that the toushin was being honest. Now, he had no hope. Yusuke didn't feel anything for him other than that of a friend. Hiei cringed as he felt a sharp pain within his chest.

Hiei raced through forests and plains and cities and mountain ranges until he finally had worn himself out enough that neither his mind nor his body would function any longer. He came upon a cave nestled within the rocky terrain where he currently found himself and there he lay down and closed his eyes.

As he drifted into the blackness of sleep, grateful for the escape, an image floated in his mind's eye causing him to visibly tense and curl into himself. Yusuke was beckoning to him and those amber eyes were glittering with mischief.

"_C'mon, Hiei, show me whatcha got!"_

Hiei backed away from his friend. For the first time since he'd met the toushin, he didn't want to be around him. It was too painful. But no matter how many steps back he took, he never gained any ground.

"_No, Yusuke. Go away."_

Then that smile appeared. That lopsided devil-may-care grin and that's when Hiei knew what his fate would be.

"_I'll never be free of you, will I? I simply can't outrun you."_

And in his mind, Hiei raced for Yusuke and they danced as only they knew how. Hiei's body relaxed and his face lost its pinched look as he fell into his dream wholeheartedly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The day couldn't have been more perfect. A bright sunny day with blue skies and singing birds and smiling faces. All their family and friends gathered at Genkai's temple to witness the marriage of Kuwabara and Yukina. Yusuke served as best man while Botan was the maid of honor. Yukina had even managed to convince Hiei to give her away, but lost the argument when it came to his katana.

"I'm going to keep it just in case." Worried crimson eyes met his glinting ones and he couldn't suppress the smirk. "I can still hope you change your mind. Then I can kill him."

Yukina merely giggled and hugged her brother fiercely. She knew this was hard for him, and she appreciated his restraint. The ceremony went smoothly with no eviscerations but plenty of smiles and tears. The reception was held in one of the many courtyards surrounding the temple with flowers draping everything and lanterns lending everything a soft glow. Halfway through the celebration, Yukina and Kuwabara stood side by side, offering their thanks to their guests.

"We, uh, just wanted to thank everyone for being here today. And a special thank you to Genkai for letting us use the temple. We know it's a bit out of the way but we really couldn't think of having our wedding anywhere else but here. I want to thank my friends for keeping me alive and my sister for keeping me in line. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't be here today."

Knowing smiles and chuckles were exchanged and glasses were raised. Then Yukina spoke up, her pale cheeks becoming rosy as she addressed everyone.

"I would just like to add one small thing. In the spirit of the day, we'd like to offer our personal congratulations to Yusuke and Keiko who were just recently engaged. So raise your glasses and toast to the happiness of the next bride and groom-to-be!"

Cheers and smiles and gasps were heard from all present as they raised their glasses, toasting the beaming and blushing couple. All but one seemed elated at Yukina's news, and that certain someone did not go unnoticed by Yusuke.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yusuke smiled when he finally located the reclusive fire demon. He knew Hiei would find some nice dark perch away from the festivities but close enough to keep an eye on everything. _He's like a deadly guardian angel_.

With this amusing, yet comforting thought, Yusuke slipped away from the party and made his way over to the tree. He leaned against it, arms crossed, head bowed and he spoke in a quiet tone, but he knew the tree's occupant could hear him loud and clear.

"May I join you?"

"It seems you already have."

"C'mon, Hiei."

"Fine."

In the blink of an eye, Yusuke materialized next to Hiei on the large branch midway up the large oak tree. They sat there, staring at each other in silence as the gaiety of the celebration below never quite reached their height. The silent exchange was broken when Hiei turned away to look down upon the party.

Yusuke rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly feeling guilty and uncomfortable and not knowing why. _Why do I feel the need to apologize? We never….there was never anything between us. _

"Hiei…I wanted to…..I mean, I feel the need to……"

"Do you love her, Yusuke?"

Yusuke blinked his shock away and looked down at the party.

"Of course I do." _But somehow…I realize this now….I love you too, Hiei_.

"Then there's no need for you to say anything." Hiei turned to face Yusuke who almost looked like he was in pain. He reached out and guided Yusuke's face to meet his own and their lips lightly brushed together as Hiei spoke. "This is a joyous day. Smile, be happy and go enjoy yourself."

"Hiei?"

The fire demon lost the gentleness in his voice, but his face still showed the melancholy thoughts of his heart.

"Go, Yusuke. Live your life within the light as it was meant to be. Leave the shadows to me."

And just like that, Hiei disappeared. Yusuke's heart was pounding within his ears, and he was having trouble taking a full breath as it felt like a thousand pounds was resting on his chest. His hands dug into the branch and he couldn't seem to tear his eyes from the spot that only a moment ago was occupied. _I have to find him. He needs to know he's a part of the light too. I should grab him and…and…._

"There you are! Yusuke, what are you doing up in that tree?"

"K-Keiko?" Still in shock and trying to get his mind working again, Yusuke jumped down to join his fiancée. "How did you know I was here?"

The happy girl linked her arm with Yusuke's and began to lead him back to the party.

"Hiei told me. Now come on, I want to dance with my fiancée."

Yusuke didn't feel the kiss Keiko placed on his cheek or understand half of what was being said to him for the rest of the evening. He managed to smile and participate in the festivities, but some part of him was taken up with thoughts of warm, soft lips within the shadows.

_To be continued…._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I have no right to anyone or anything in the YYH World.

Wow. Apparently the last chapter really rocked. **_Yay me! _** And thanks for telling me so. **_Yay you!_** Here's the next chapter in this little YusukexHiei story of mine. Enjoy!

**No Matter What**

**Chapter 7**

"Isn't there a wedding today that you should be attending?"

Hiei didn't bother to acknowledge Mukuro's question. He just lay there, staring into nothing. He felt insistent fingers pulling at his shoulder, trying to roll him over so he would be forced to face his bedmate, but he remained unmoved.

"Don't you think he'll be upset if you don't show up, Hiei? You two are _close_ friends after all."

If it had been anyone else in the three worlds, he would have sliced them from stem to sternum for such a callous comment that was dripping with sarcasm. But Mukuro was not just anybody. They understood and accepted each other, darkness and all. He did not love her, not in the conventional sense, but they offered comfort to one another upon occasion with an understanding that it was just that: a moment of comfort.

"He does not need me to hold his hand."

Mukuro's lips lost their smile and she stopped trying to cajole Hiei into moving. She slipped out of the bed and put on a robe.

"You're right. What he wants is his friend by his side."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yusuke was trying to enjoy himself. He was trying to pay attention to the little details so he could recall them later in life and smile. It was his wedding day after all and he should remember and cherish every moment. But his mind kept wandering off to worry about a certain dark haired demon that had yet to show up. _Does he think this is easy for me_?

"Yusuke, it's time!"

He looked away from the window to see Kuwabara standing in the doorway, beaming as if he were the one getting married. Yusuke had never told his best friend about his feelings for Hiei and doubted he ever would. This wasn't something Kuwabara would understand. He'd considered going to Genkai, but he felt as if he would somehow be disappointing her. So he kept his feelings to himself, only baring them to the person who was the cause of them. _Hiei…_.

Kuwabara approached his best friend, noting the faraway look on Yusuke's face and threw his arm around his shoulders and led him out of the room towards the altar.

"Hey! Don't worry! It's normal to be nervous!"

Yusuke offered up a weak smile and chuckle as he let himself be led towards his future.

"Yeah, normal." _Everyone doubts their choice to marry their childhood sweetheart because they may be in love with a demon. Normal. Absolutely normal_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hiei stood on a rafter, high above the congregation and watched as the man he loved married another. _I have to do this. I have to bear witness so I can let go of him_. He silently watched the ceremony, saw the smiles, heard the shy laughter from the bride and felt his heart break as Yusuke slipped the silver band onto Keiko's finger.

He didn't know why he stayed to watch the whole thing, other than believing that it would give him some sort of closure. But as Yusuke and Keiko made their way down the altar as man and wife, amber eyes looked up and locked onto crimson for the briefest of moments. Hiei's heart pounded within in his chest and suddenly he had to be near Yusuke.

It didn't take much for Hiei to follow the limo to the reception site. He waited until the guests had arrived and the party was in full swing before he stealthily made his way into the hall, seeking out the groom.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yusuke could feel Hiei's presence. Or so he imagined as he stood up at the altar, holding Keiko's hand. _It's just my imagination. He would never come here. Why should he_? But as they walked back down the aisle, Yusuke glanced upwards in a leap of faith and was shocked to his very core to see crimson looking back at him. _Hiei…..oh gods, he came_.

The reception was one big whirl of smiles, laughter, wine and dancing. When it began Yusuke had been searching for Hiei in the crowd, in the shadows and at the windows, but he caught no sight of the elusive fire demon. Finally he just gave up, assuming he only came to the ceremony.

But as he made his way from the restroom back to the party, he was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled into a dark confined space. Before he could get his alcohol-impaired reflexes to work, he was spun around to face his kidnapper.

"Hiei."

They just stared at each other, neither knowing what to do or say. Suddenly Hiei reached out, timidly, and let his hand cup Yusuke's cheek. The toushin closed his eyes and leaned into the caress.

"I'm so glad you're here. I've been---"

Yusuke's words were cut off by warm lips capturing his own in a desperate, hungry kiss. Without a moment's hesitation Yusuke wrapped his arms around the fire demon's neck and returned the kiss, a plaintive mewl escaping.

Neither was sure how long their grope session within the closet lasted, but both knew it was over when Kuwabara's voice could be heard calling for Yusuke. The two separated, just enough to look into each other's fevered eyes.

"I….should….go."

Yusuke's whisper was choked with emotion. How had he gotten himself into this mess? He knew he should feel like the lowest creature on the face of the earth for making out with Hiei in the closet on the day of his wedding, but somehow he just couldn't hate himself enough to pull away from the overheated fire demon within his arms.

Kuwabara's voice gets closer and the two stiffen. Not until they hear him walk past and reenter the reception hall do either dare to breathe.

Hiei backs away as far as he can, pulling his hands from around Yusuke and shoving them in his pockets.

Yusuke runs his fingers through his hair and looks around the small dark space.

"I apologize. I never should have come here."

Yusuke looked up at the burning crimson eyes that didn't seem to lose their fire, even in darkness.

"If you hadn't, I would've never forgiven you."

He offers Hiei a lopsided grin as he lets his fingertips brush over the fire demon's slightly parted lips. He leans in, placing a reverent kiss on Hiei's kiss swollen lips. Without any further words between them, Yusuke hangs his head and slips out of the closet without looking back, his willpower too weak to withstand such an act.

Hiei remained in the closet until he regained control over his trembling body. He refused to let his anger, frustration and anguish take over. Finally he was able to escape into the cool night and return to the Makai, where he would never have to see Yusuke again.

_To be continued…._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I have no right to anyone or anything in the YYH World.

**A/N**: Here is part I of what I'm calling the "missing Hiei" arc of this story.

I'm so happy to hear you guys are angsting (not a real word, I know, but maybe one day OED will recognize it. If Bling can get in, anything can!) over this as much as the characters. This is fun! Please enjoy and drop me a line if you're so inclined. And if you are good little boys and girls, I'll post the next chapter on the 17th.

**No Matter What**

**Chapter 8**

The proud parents beamed as their friends and family crowded around to oohh and aahhh over their baby. Today had been the Christening and now they were all gathered at the Urameshi house in celebration.

"What a darling little girl! She looks just like you, Keiko."

"Oh, thank you, Yukina. How are the twins doing?"

"Making life interesting as usual."

The two women laughed and Yusuke just smiled down at his daughter who was completely unaffected by what was going on around her. Her big brown eyes just seemed to be taking in everything, her little mind processing every detail. He reached out and wagged his finger in front of her. Her little baby fist grabbed the intruding digit and his heart just melted.

"That's my little girl."

"Oh, Yusuke! Just look at you being all fatherly! What a beautiful picture!"

Yusuke and Keiko smiled at their longtime friend and grim reaper who hadn't stopped weeping since the ceremony at the church.

"Botan, you really need to stop that. Your eyes are all red and puffy. You don't want to look bad for the pictures, do you?"

At the mention of pictures and permanent evidence of her crying, Botan quickly shut down the waterworks and perked up, beaming and bouncing like the perky woman they knew her to be.

"Alright then! No more tears for the wee one, Auntie Botan needs to look pretty for the camera."

"So, you keeping Junior in line back home?"

Botan saw the smirk on Yusuke's face and she blushed. The pair had been seeing each other for awhile now but they hadn't told anyone. _So how in the name of Kami does Yusuke know_? Before she could sputter out a response, she felt a hand slide around her waist and a familiar voice spoke up in her defense.

"I don't need anyone to keep me in line, Yusuke. Besides, things are pretty busy back home. So unfortunately that means we're too busy to see each other properly."

"That's right. Between my regular duties and trying to track down Hiei, I've barely been able to---"

"Wait. Trying to track down Hiei? Why? What's going on?"

Botan yelped as Koenma hung his head and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Even though the two friends hadn't seen each other in two years, Koenma knew that if Yusuke caught wind of his friend's disappearance, he would be the first to volunteer to help look for him. And normally, Koenma would be eager to accept his assistance. However things were different now. Yusuke had a family and Koenma would never be able to forgive himself if something happened to destroy that.

"It's nothing. We're working on it. Just enjoy your family. You're retired, remember?"

Koenma looked up and smiled as he patted Yusuke on the shoulder and led Botan off who kept muttering 'I'm sorry' over and over.

Keiko saw the creases in Yusuke's forehead and she knew that this little bit of news was greatly troubling her husband. She handed their daughter off to Yusuke in an attempt to distract him as more friends and family kept coming up to them and offering their congratulations. But the frown remained and Yusuke was unresponsive to those around him.

"Yusuke? You're being rude to our guests."

A soft hand on his shoulder brought Yusuke back to reality and he handed his daughter back to Keiko.

"I'm sorry. I need to go talk to Koenma."

Keiko couldn't even get a word of protest out before he disappeared. She just sighed and turned back to the smiling faces before her. _Maybe if he talks with them, he'll feel more involved. I know this must be difficult for him, but he's just going to have to face facts. He has a family now and he can't just go running off whenever he feels like it_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Tell me what the hell is going on right now."

Koenma sighed at the determined voice behind him and Botan silently disappeared into the house, leaving the two to talk.

"He was working on something for Mukuro and hasn't come back. She sent out some scouts who didn't turn up anything so she contacted us requesting our assistance since he is a former Reikai Tantei."

"How long has he been missing?"

"I'd say about a month now."

Yusuke's eyes widened and his heart constricted. _No. Not that long. They would have found something by now. If even the Reikai can't find him by now_…..

"Look, I know you two were close, Yusuke, and we're doing everything we can to----"

"I'm going to look for him."

"What! No, you can't! You have a family now, Yusuke."

"And they'll understand that I have to do this. Just because I have a family doesn't mean I'm going to stop being who I am."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Yusuke! You can't just leave!"

Keiko had interrupted Yusuke's talk with Koenma with a meek Botan hanging back at the study doorway. Her best friend had told her that the pair was talking and warned Keiko that Yusuke wanted to go search for the missing fire demon.

Yusuke sighed and hung his head. He was hoping to avoid this argument until after the company had left. He felt Koenma exit the room, heard a whispered exchange between he and Botan and then silence. When Yusuke spoke, he tried to keep his voice calm and level.

"Keiko, Hiei is in trouble, I have to help him."

"No! You let Koenma handle this! That isn't your life anymore. You belong here….with us."

Yusuke looked up and gazed at the sleeping bundle within his wife's arms and he became more determined than ever. When he met Keiko's eyes again, she saw a fire within them she hadn't seen in a very long time and hoped she'd never see again.

"What kind of father would I be if I taught our daughter it was ok to turn her back on her friends? I'm going to save Hiei, Keiko, and if you have a problem with that, then you're not the person I thought you were."

Yusuke turned and walked away from his family, his thoughts already focused on bringing his friend back alive.

"Yusuke!" He stopped, but didn't turn around. Suddenly he felt an arm wrap around his chest and the trembling body it belonged to was pressed against his back. "Please be careful, Yusuke. And come back to us in one piece, ok?"

He placed his hand over the one that was now clenching a fistful of his shirt and squeezed.

"I promise."

Keiko let her husband leave without further protest. She stood there, her daughter clutched tightly to her, silent tears running down her cheeks.

"Keiko?" A soft, hesitant voice sounded from behind, but she didn't acknowledge it. "Don't worry, he'll be fine." Slender and caring arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders and Keiko leaned into the supportive body of her close friend.

Botan squeezed tighter, knowing there was nothing she could do for her best friend's heartache. The two women had a heart-to-heart before the wedding, the anxiety getting to the bride-to-be. Keiko suspected there was something between Yusuke and Hiei but for all her fears, by the end of the confessional, she'd convinced herself they were just jitters and would go away once they were married. Two years later, and she thought that the fire demon was gone from their lives. But now, her paranoia had returned full force.

"He loves you, Keiko. He wouldn't have married you otherwise." Keiko nodded her head, unable to respond with anything other than sniffling noises. "Oh, Sweetie." Botan loosened her hold and turned Keiko around to face her. She gently wiped the tears away and offered the woman a tender smile. "Yusuke promised to love and cherish you for all your days, and he's never broken a promise."

"I know, Botan. But I thought that part of his life was gone for good."

_To be continued….._


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I have no right to anyone or anything in the YYH World.

**A/N:** So here's part II of the "missing Hiei" arc of the story. If I didn't divide it up, it would have been a REALLY LONG chapter.

**No Matter What**

**Chapter 9**

Yusuke closed his eyes and concentrated, transforming into his true demon aspect. His senses were suddenly and deliciously assaulted as the tastes and smells and sheer aura of the Makai came alive. He parted his lips and took several panting breathes through his mouth. He could even taste the Makai with his sensitive toushin senses. Yusuke let out a small hiss and then opened his eyes. _This may not be home, but damn it sure feels good. Now, where the hell are you, Hiei?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It took Yusuke three day's travel with no sleep to reach the spot marked on Botan's map. _All that power and they can't even drop a guy off at the correct location. Jeez_. Before opening a portal to allow him passage into the Makai, she had relayed all the information she had gathered and provided a map showing where Hiei was suspected of being and the places already searched by Mukuro's men and herself.

Hiei had volunteered to go after a traitor and Mukuro gave him her blessing, indicating she wanted the traitor eliminated immediately. So she unleashed her loyal, vicious killer upon the unsuspecting traitor whom Mukuro had deemed unworthy of her time.

Yusuke could imagine the gleam in the crimson eyes as he was given carte blanche to do with the demon as he pleased. He shivered involuntarily as he recalled several stories he'd heard about Hiei's and Kurama's past from his contacts in the Makai. They were both cruel, merciless and not to be taken lightly. The major difference between them was that Hiei preferred to do his own killing, whereas Kurama would send others or do it in such a manner so as not to sully his hands.

He still had a hard time picturing Kurama doing any of those things. But there were a few times when he'd been confronted with his youko aspect and looking into those cold, golden eyes, Yusuke could be made into a believer.

But there was no question in Yusuke's mind that Hiei did all those things. _Hell, he might have even enjoyed it_. But they were different now. Kurama had tempered his youko side while Hiei had gained family and friends and slowly learned that it was ok to care.

_I care, Hiei. And I'm going to find you and make whoever hurt you suffer like no other._

Yusuke slowed his pace and opened up all his senses, stretching them out in the hopes of finding the smallest clue to his friend's whereabouts. Two days he meticulously scoured the terrain searching for Hiei. And just as the sun was setting on the second day and Yusuke was preparing to call it a day and find a place to actually sleep for the first time since arriving in the Makai, his nose twitched with a familiar scent. _Blood._

He looked around and sniffed the air, determining the direction of the smell. _Wherever it's coming from, I want to go in the opposite direction. I don't need any trouble right now_. Yusuke walked away from the smell until he picked up another, almost undetectable scent_. Ashes_.

Suddenly Yusuke was very alert and awake, changing directions and stretching his senses out, racing towards the source of the smells. _Hiei. Could it really be you_? Yusuke didn't sense any demon presence around for miles. _That can't be good_. He came to a skidding halt in a small clearing and scanned the area. He was in the middle of some dark forest and there was no physical sign of Hiei.

_But the scent is the strongest right here. C'mon, Hiei! Where in the seven hells are you!_

Yusuke closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath. He focused his mind and slowly and purposefully used all his senses to determine Hiei's exact whereabouts. Following the scent of blood and ash and honing in on the strongest ki signatures in the area, Yusuke searched several spots before coming to a large tree.

He ran his hand along the rough bark as he circled the wide trunk, scanning up and down, looking for his missing friend. Halfway around the tree Yusuke caught a strong whiff of blood and he looked down to see a bush. He squatted down and began searching the bush, only to find it easily uprooted. When he tossed the bush aside, he found a burrow hollowed out of the tree trunk and the earth. In that burrow was the object of his search.

"Oh, Hiei…."

Yusuke looked down at the unusually pale figure curled into itself. Hiei was covered in blood and dirt and his clothes were torn in several places. He wasn't registering much of an energy signature. _No more powerful than some animal. No wonder they couldn't find him_. He reached out a shaking hand and touched his cheek.

"I thought I told you to never scare me again?"

Slowly, crimson eyes opened and blinked themselves clear of the blurriness from their hibernation. They turned and regarded Yusuke for several long moments before closing again. Yusuke sighed and reached down, digging his hands into the fire demon's burrow and lifting him out.

He had to find a safe place for them. After a few hours of wandering, Yusuke gave up and settled for just sleeping in a tree. He was getting tired from all the traveling, stress and lack of sleep and needed some of his energy to help Hiei. He spied a large tree and began to scale its many thick branches until he was above the forest canopy.

"There. This should be safe enough. Now let's get a better look at you."

Yusuke situated Hiei between his legs, semi-sitting up and resting back against his chest, their legs stretched out. Just as he began to lift up Hiei's shirt a hand came up and covered his.

"Don't."

"Hiei. I have to see how bad the damage is."

"Just….need….rest."

Yusuke sighed and closed his eyes_. I'm so tired. I don't want to argue with him right now. _

"How…..long?"

Yusuke opened his eyes and stared up into the tree's many branches that stretched up for at least another fifty feet.

"Huh? How long what?"

"How long…..in the…tree…."

"Hmmm. That's a good question. You've been missing for a month. Does that help?"

Yusuke heard what was probably meant to be a growl but it sounded more like a groan and he looked down at Hiei again, his eyes fixing on the bloody hand that was now squeezing his hands.

"Hiei?"

"I underestimated him……..walked into an ambush…….so stupid…."

Yusuke let his hands fall from their position halfway up Hiei's midsection and let them settle comfortably at his waist. He hoped he wasn't resting on anything too painful and got his answer when Hiei brought his other hand up to join the three already resting on him.

"How many?"

"Enough."

"Obviously." Yusuke felt Hiei's body stiffen. "Did you let any of them live?"

"**_No._**"

Yusuke smiled at the vicious finality of the one word statement.

"Man, Hiei, you could have left a few for me. Selfish bastard."

Hiei's body lost its stiffness and seemed to melt into Yusuke and he let out a soft sigh. Confident that Hiei would be asleep again momentarily, Yusuke let his head fall back against the tree trunk and closed his eyes letting his fatigued body finally rest now that he had his fire demon back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They had slept in the tree for almost a day and when they woke up, they were both sore and in need of a bath. After arguing over whether or not Hiei could move on his own Yusuke lost his patience and tossed the fire demon over his shoulder with a smile before leaping from their perch and going in search of water. _I'll just have to sleep with one eye open._

Luckily, there was a stream nearby so Yusuke was able to rid himself of the cursing fire demon before any damage was done to either of them. Hiei glared at the toushin, already plotting his revenge for the indignities he was suffering.

"You will pay for this, Yusuke."

Yusuke just gave the fuming fire demon a cocky smirk in response. _If he's making threats, he must be feeling better. His color is better, but that could just be him getting pissed off_.

Seeing that smirk only fueled Hiei's anger and he looked away from the toushin towards the flowing stream. He knew what needed to be done, and he would be damned if Yusuke was going to do it for him. _I'll kill us both first_. He looked down at his clothes and body taking the time to assess the damage since sequestering himself in the burrow and going into a self-induced hibernation to heal. He hated taking the risk, leaving himself so defenseless, but if he was going to survive, it was his only option. He had been lucky to find the burrow. _I can't believe it was him of all people who found me. The gods really do hate me_.

Hiei drew his katana, biting back the groan and wince that wanted desperately to come out. He ran the blade up under his shirt, shivering at the cool touch, and sliced downwards, ridding himself of his tattered shirt.

Hiei sheathed his sword and dropped it to the ground, then braced himself for the next task. As he shifted his right foot to rest on his left heel in an attempt to remove his boots he heard a strangled noise and turned to see Yusuke standing there, face flush and looking almost pained.

When Yusuke saw the exposed upper body of the fire demon he felt like it was he himself that was a fire demon, burning with a fire from within. It didn't matter that the pale, muscular flesh was marred with various cuts and gashes or smeared with blood. He knew what it felt like to have that body against his own and the heat it could generate.

As his eyes roamed upwards from the abdomen and chest to the neck and finally the face, Yusuke saw a pair of questioning crimson eyes fixed on him and it broke his tortured trance. He started, embarrassed for being caught admiring his half naked friend, and groaned as he began to walk away.

"I'll just….be over here if you need anything."

Hiei would have smiled at the situation if he thought he stood a chance with the toushin. But Yusuke had chosen his mate and Hiei had managed to bury the pain he felt at the loss until it was only a dull ache within his chest. He thought that going away to the Makai and not seeing Yusuke would cure him of his feelings, but it had only allowed him to ignore them. Now, faced with Yusuke once again, as his rescuer no less, Hiei's dull ache was quickly turning into a sharp pain.

Eventually, Hiei managed to undress completely and he waded into the stream, wincing as the cold water caused his already aching muscles to tense and shoot shocks of pain up and down his body. He sat down and leaned back, totally immersing himself in the gentle current of the shallow water and letting it wash away the evidence of the bloodbath. It had been a long time since he had killed so many that he became covered in their blood. _But there's a lot of my blood as well. I can't believe I was so careless. _

Hiei sat back up and ran his hands through his hair, his mind clearer than it had been in days. He looked over to see Yusuke kicking at the dirt, hands shoved in his pockets as he kept his back turned. _Why did you come for me, Yusuke_?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once Yusuke and Hiei had bathed, Yusuke had left Hiei to eat while he searched out a temporary shelter. Hiei had refused to be carried to the cave Yusuke found and had gone so far as to draw his blade against the toushin, threatening all manor of torture if he was picked up again.

As they slowly made their way to the cave, Yusuke had noticed that the half-dressed Hiei was shivering. _His energy is so low and he lost a lot of blood. He can't generate enough heat to warm his body back up after bathing in that cold water_.

Yusuke considered giving Hiei his shirt but in the end thought better of the idea. Hiei was too proud and had already demonstrated he had reached his patience level. So as soon as they reached the cave, Yusuke built a roaring fire and inwardly smiled to see the appreciative look on Hiei's face as he sat as close as possible, soaking up as much heat as his body would allow.

"You should get some rest."

Crimson eyes with dancing flames reflected in them turned on Yusuke and the toushin swallowed hard. Hiei looked dangerous, feral and Yusuke thought he'd never seen anything so sexy in his entire life.

"The fire is rejuvenating."

Yusuke felt like some powerful force was pressing down upon him and he couldn't breathe. He was trapped by the hypnotic fiery eyes across from him.

"I'll…I'll make sure to keep it going….for you."

Hiei commanded Yusuke's attention for several minutes, crimson and amber burning with restrained emotion and desire, before Hiei finally nodded and lay down to rest.

Yusuke waited until he was certain Hiei fell asleep before he crawled around to gaze at the resting fire demon. His skin glowed from the light of the fire and Yusuke's eyes drank in every inch of illuminated flesh. He started with the calm face and worked his way down, noting every ripple of muscle and every little scar upon the flesh that was tempting him beyond reason. Yusuke clamped his eyes shut and backed away, berating himself for his traitorous thoughts. _What the hell am I thinking? I have a family. I can't jeopardize that just for…..just for…._ Yusuke groaned again and clutched handfuls of his hair. _What's wrong with me_!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hiei lay there, looking to the side, concentrating on the cave wall and the shadows dancing along the rough surface. He took notice of small nicks and crags, and miniscule pieces of mineral that glittered in the firelight. He discovered color variances as he followed the wall from top to bottom. Hiei keenly observed everything about the cave wall in an effort to ignore the presence of Yusuke and the sight of his strong hands roaming over his body.

Yusuke worked quickly and quietly, realizing that as difficult as this was for him, it had to be even worse for Hiei. It was bad enough he had to be rescued. But the fact that it had been Yusuke was surely a sore point for the fire demon. _I'm sure he wants nothing to do with me after everything that's happened._

So he concentrated on pouring small amounts of his ki into the few wounds that hadn't healed yet. He was currently working on the last one, trying to work as quickly as possible to end the awkwardness. It was a particularly deep gash on Hiei's thigh that his body hadn't been able to naturally heal. _I've got to remember to thank grandma for forcing me to train with Yukina_. Hours of rest by a blazing fire did wonders for Hiei's physical recovery, but his ki was still too weak for a full recovery.

"You don't need to do this, Yusuke. You can go now. I can make it to Mukuro's on my own."

Yusuke's hands stopped, hovering over Hiei's thigh. "I'll send Botan a message in the morning. When she gets here, I'll leave."

"I'm not helpless."

"I know."

"Then why are you still here?"

Hiei was now glaring at the toushin who was still looking down at his hands that were now resting on Hiei's thigh.

"I…I don't want to leave."

Crimson eyes sparked at the mumbled admission and Hiei sat up, a hesitant hand reaching out for the toushin. His fingertips barely brushed Yusuke's cheek, but he felt the shiver that rippled through the toushin's body.

"Look at me."

Yusuke complied with the command and amber locked with crimson. Hiei could sense the uncertainty in Yusuke's body language, but his eyes….they showed nothing but a burning desire which he was more than capable of matching.

"Come here."

Hiei guided Yusuke's lips to his own with two fingers under his chin. Yusuke had let his hands slip from Hiei's thigh and now one rested on each side as he leaned in and allowed the fire demon to capture his lips in a deep kiss.

Yusuke was vaguely aware of a small voice in the back of his head that warned what he was doing was wrong. That he was betraying Keiko and the solemn vow he's made to her. But as the hot, wet tongue invaded his mouth and he tasted the familiar and intoxicating fire demon once again, his body took over.

He lunged forward, burying Hiei with his body and letting his hands roam over the muscular figure under him. Suddenly, both demons' actions became desperate, hungry and they rolled over several times as they fought for dominance. Hands, lips, teeth, and tongues all fought for tastes and touches.

Ultimately it was Yusuke who won their battle as Hiei still hadn't fully recovered and the toushin managed to pin him down and convince him to stay down as he sank his teeth into Hiei's shoulder.

Hiei cried out, not in pain, but in sheer ecstasy. He'd waited so long for Yusuke to willingly match his own passion and give in to his desires. Yes, he had dreamt of taking Yusuke over and over again. But now that the moment was here, he found he burned just as hotly at the prospect of the toushin taking him….claiming him……as his own.

"Yusuke….why did you come for me?"

Yusuke refused to let his lips break contact with the fire demon's skin so he left the exposed neck for the moist lips, speaking against them, still tasting.

"I'll always come for you, Hiei….no matter what."

"Swear it."

Yusuke pushed up and looked down into the demanding crimson orbs. He reached out and caressed a flushed cheek, the only sound their panting and the crackling of the fire.

"I swear to you, Hiei. No matter what happens in our lives, I will always find my way to you."

Hiei's fingertips came up and brushed over Yusuke's lips, his eyes following the gesture. He swallowed hard and kept his attention on the slightly parted, quivering lips.

"Aishiteru, Yusuke."

Yusuke leaned in and let his lips brush against Hiei's. "I love you too, Hiei."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hiei lay there staring at the fire with Yusuke's shirt clenched tightly in his fist. He had woken up hours ago only to find Yusuke gone. His shirt remained so Hiei thought the toushin had merely gone for food. But as the hours ticked by, Hiei realized that Yusuke wasn't coming back. He was gone, leaving behind his shirt which he had left draped over Hiei. He could still smell Yusuke on the piece of clothing and with a growl he tossed it in the fire.

He knew Yusuke wasn't going to stay with him. He held no delusions of the toushin leaving his wife behind for him. But he didn't think he would leave without saying goodbye.

"Are you running back to her, or away from me?"

_to be continued….._


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I have no right to anyone or anything in the YYH World.

**A/N:** This chapter might get a little confusing time wise so here is the timetable I worked out using Yusuke's daughter's age: (1) When Yusuke goes to find Hiei his daughter is 4 months old. (2) Hiei doesn't know about Yusuke's daughter until she's 7 months old. (3) By the end of the chapter Yusuke's daughter is about a year old.

**No Matter What**

**Chapter 10**

He always made sure to visit Yukina during the day when he knew Kuwabara wouldn't be home. He still had very little tolerance for the ningen and had no desire to see him. He wasn't sure if Yukina had picked up on his preference of timing until one day she made a suggestion.

"Next time you should visit when Kuwabara is home."

"I come when I can."

"I know. But I'm sure you could arrange to visit just once when the whole family is home."

He saw the gentle smile and sparkling crimson eyes and got the message loud and clear. She'd known all along and had let him do as he pleased. Yukina was a very selfless and accommodating person. Sweet to a fault. But even she had her limits apparently. Hiei took a sip of his tea to escape his sister's deceptively strong gaze.

"I can't promise anything."

"Family is important, Hiei."

"I know this."

"So why are you avoiding yours?"

"You and the twins are my family, Yukina."

"That's not true. You've been through too much with Kurama and Yus---"

"I have to go."

Hiei disappeared in a blur of black, leaving his sister to worry about him once again. And he knew how much she worried about him, but it just couldn't be helped. He didn't think he could bear being around Yusuke. The pain would be too much, even for a masochist like him. So he lived his own life in the Makai and visited his sister regularly, enjoying seeing her so happy and the twins growing strong and beautiful just like their mother.

Besides, it also allowed him to keep tabs on his other wayward "family" members as well. He considered the recent news of Kuwabara's promotion and Kurama's latest girlfriend. _Did that bring the count up to thirty_?

As he raced through the Makai heading back to Mukuro's from his latest visit, Hiei recalled when Yukina had told him of Kurama's decision to do his research at a university. He had sought out his friend later that day, arriving at his apartment just in time for dinner. Hiei couldn't help the smirk, even now, at the thought of the beautiful redhead choosing lesser money to work at the university.

"Why not? I'll be able to combine two of my favorite things: research and young beautiful co-eds."

Hiei couldn't argue with the logic. It did seem to provide for both sides of Kurama's personality and the pay was enough to keep him living a comfortable lifestyle.

And of course he also heard news of Shizuru, Botan, Koenma, Genkai and Yusuke. He recalled the day that he had found out about Yusuke's daughter. It had been shortly after Yusuke had found him in the Makai.

**Begin Flashback**

It had been a stormy day in the Ningenkai and he almost hadn't come. But he hadn't seen his sister in a very long time so he suffered the uncomfortable rain arriving at Yukina's house in record time.

Yukina had been especially animated that day, talking about all manner of things as she bustled around the kitchen, preparing what looked to be a feast.

"--- so I told her it was no trouble at all and that she should rest so that's why I'm doing all this."

Yukina turned from washing the vegetables in the sink and saw that her brother was staring straight ahead, looking shell-shocked.

"Hiei?"

When she got no response she wiped her hands and went to his side, reaching out and placing a delicate hand on his shoulder. Hiei jerked and looked up at his sister, eyes still wide.

"Hiei, what's wrong?"

Hiei had stopped paying attention to his sister's words after he heard _"There's no way Keiko could handle planning Yusuke's birthday party. She's got a new baby to look after. Gosh! I can't believe Haruna is already seven months old._"

A stabbing pain ripped through his chest and Hiei wasn't even certain he was breathing. Not that he care. _Yusuke has a child? Why didn't he mention this? He left his wife and child to…..come find me? Yusuke….._

It was finally focusing on the soft voice next to him and seeing the worry in matching crimson eyes that brought Hiei back to himself. He stood up and cupped Yukina's cheek, tenderly.

"I apologize. I just remembered I had not taken care of a task and I must leave. I will see you again soon."

Before Yukina could inquire further, Hiei vanished. He knew he shouldn't be surprised at the news. Yusuke and Keiko were married. It was expected they would have children. _That's why he married her. She could provide him with a family and stability. Things he never had growing up_. But despite telling himself these logical points, his chest hurt and he couldn't seem to fill his lungs with air.

When he reached the Makai, he found a deserted area and with an anguished cry, he unleashed the darkness dragon in an attempt to purge himself of the pain of loving an unattainable toushin.

**End Flashback**

Hiei saw the large, ominous structure looming in the distance and he picked up speed. He had a sudden urge to engulf himself in work. Whatever Mukuro was willing to give him. It didn't matter. It would keep him from thinking of Yusuke and that one night they shared. It had been almost a year ago and still that one encounter, that one searing moment, haunted Hiei, giving him vivid, cruel dreams, leaving him to wake up sweaty and trembling, oftentimes with a painful erection.

Hiei shivered as he entered Mukruo's fortress, going deeper and deeper into its bowels. For more years then he cared to recall, his heart had been like these hallways: dark, cold and lifeless. But Yusuke and Yukina and the others had opened it up, allowing in the light and bringing him a sense of contentment and acceptance. And heartache.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yusuke retreated through the sliding glass doors, drowning out the sounds of children screaming and laughing as they ran around in the backyard, chasing a very unlucky clown. _And they haven't even eaten cake yet. Poor bastard_.

He shook his head and snickered as he made his way through the kitchen of the Kazuma household. Yusuke loved children's parties, and normally he would be out there encouraging the kids to wreak havoc. _After all, you are as young as you act_. His smile broadened as he thought of Keiko scolding him for some of his more childish antics.

But he wasn't in a playful mood right now. He actually had very serious matters on his mind. He was looking for Yukina to ask if her wayward brother would be attending the party today. He desperately wanted to speak to Hiei, even though he dreaded it at the same time.

For over six months he'd been trying to find Hiei to speak with him. He couldn't risk a visit to the Makai so he was stuck trying to catch the elusive fire demon whenever he visited the Ningenkai. And that only seemed to be to visit his sister. Several times he'd come close to catching him at Yukina's, but each time he'd missed him, his ki barely detectable by the time Yusuke arrived. Eventually Yusuke stopped trying to catch him at Yukina's sensing that the Koorime was getting suspicious of his "surprise" visits when Kuwabara wasn't home.

But today….. Today offered the perfect opportunity to see Hiei. Even if he didn't stay long, Yusuke knew he would not stay away from his nephews' birthday party. No matter how much he hated Yusuke right now, Hiei cherished Yukina and those boys.

_He has every right to be pissed. We slept together and I told him…I told him…Gods, I'm such an asshole! Why did I run away like that!_

Yusuke recalled waking up with his arms wrapped around Hiei, the fire demon tucked protectively under his chin. He remembered smiling at waking to the feeling of the warm body next to him and the smell of burning embers. It had felt so good, so…..right. And that last thought was what propelled Yusuke into action.

A feeling of overwhelming fear and guilt squeezed his stomach until he could taste the bile in the back of his throat. _What have I done? Keiko….oh gods…_. He could only imagine that by the grace of Kami he managed to pull away from Hiei without waking the fire demon and pull on his pants and shoes. But just as he was about to put on his shirt, he looked down at the naked form that had curled into itself without him lying next to it, so he draped the shirt over Hiei before disappearing.

_I've got to talk to him. I've got to try and explain that----_

As he turned the corner towards the living room he pulled up and ducked back behind the wall hoping he wasn't seen by the pair in the hallway. When he thought it was safe he peeked around the corner and watched as Hiei and Yukina spoke in hushed tones. He couldn't tell what they were saying, but Yukina seemed troubled about something, while Hiei stood firm on whatever point he was making. Yusuke heard a defeated sigh from the petite Koorime and then she handed Hiei a small bundle with a pink ribbon and kissed him on the cheek. Hiei placed the small bundle in his cloak and pulled out two small boxes with blue ribbons on them. Yukina accepted them and a hug silently and watched as her brother left without another word.

Yusuke waited until Yukina had stashed the small boxes in a nearby table before he came out of hiding, calling out as if witnessing nothing.

"Hey, there you are! Do you know if Hiei is going to grace us with his presence today? I wanted to ask him something."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Yusuke, he was just here but had to leave."

"Leave? But….he didn't say hi to anyone."

"Yes, I'm afraid he had other obligations today."

Yusuke heard the break in the sweet voice and saw her smile falter as she looked away and headed for the kitchen.

"Yukina? Is everything ok? Did he say something to upset you? Is he in some kind of trouble?"

Yukina waved off Yusuke's concern and offered a sweet smile as she picked up a big cake decorated with dinosaurs and candles.

"Everything's fine, Yusuke. C'mon, let's get back to the others. It's time for cake!"

Yusuke followed Yukina back out to the party and eventually managed to banish thoughts of Hiei from his mind. But that night he lay awake and stared at the ceiling, wondering when he would see the elusive fire demon again. _Hiei….I don't understand these feelings. I need to talk to you. Where are you? _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Her passing was no great shock. Genkai had decided several months ago that her time among the living was coming to a close. She stopped pulling spirit energy into her old body to support it and started to prepare for her death. Slowly, she could feel the true age of her body settling in and she became tired.

A month ago, she started calling friends and comrades to her side to say goodbye privately. She had been so much to so many, but for all the tears shed at the passing of Genkai, none were tears of sadness. She had lived a life full of happiness, love, heartache, chaos and celebration. She lived it the way she wanted and in the end she was satisfied.

Yusuke looked down at the wooden box he held in his hands and smiled.

"Well, Grandma, I guess it's official. There's no coming back from this."

He handed the wooden urn with Genkai's ashes to Yukina who, along with Kurama, would carry out Genkai's final wish. She wanted her ashes spread throughout the land of the temple, so she could remain as its guardian. The young Koorime, who knew the grounds like the back of her hand, and the kitsune who could manipulate the plants to absorb and distribute the ashes walked off after giving Yusuke small bows.

Yusuke made his way up the temple steps and into the hallways where he essentially grew up. He entered the main gathering room to find Keiko, Botan, Shizuru, Kuwabara and Koenma gathered together. They had knowing smiles on their faces and their laughter was wistful. On the other side he found the kids playing video games and he couldn't help but chuckle. _How many times did you kick my ass in that aviator game, Grandma_?

His eyes kept roaming around the room, remembering, until they fell upon a pair of crimson gems sparkling in the darkness of a corner. Yusuke nodded and headed back outside, knowing Hiei would get the message and follow. They'd kept their distance since arriving at the temple for services, Hiei staying at Kurama's side while Yusuke remained with Keiko and Haruna. _But this has to be done. I have to talk to him_.

He stood overlooking one of the many gardens Yukina tended and felt Hiei's presence by his side by the warmth that washed over him. He closed his eyes and savored the feeling, letting it wash away the troubles in his heart. When he opened his eyes again, he was ready for what he had to do.

"Hiei…..I wanted to apologize…" Yusuke cleared his throat hoping it would sound more confident this time. "I know it's been a long time but…..I'm sorry for…..for leaving the way I did……that night."

Yusuke thought he would have to wait for a response from the reticent fire demon but Hiei's response was immediate and his voice was cold and disdainful.

"There's no need to apologize, Detective. You had completed your mission and rightfully returned to your family."

At the sound of the harsh response, Yusuke's fragile control over his emotions broke and he growled as he turned and grabbed Hiei by the collar, disappearing in a blur, taking them deep into the forest. When he finally stopped he slammed the fire demon against a tree and leaned his entire weight against him, his forearm across Hiei's throat.

Yusuke's body was trembling as he struggled to maintain some sort of control over himself. His rampaging emotions had allowed the demon in him to begin to surface and he currently had golden eyes and dark blue markings on his face, but otherwise remained unchanged.

"Don't give me that, Hiei! You know that wasn't just some fuck for me! So cut the martyr bullshit!"

"Then why did you leave before I woke up?"

Yusuke's arm pressed a little harder against Hiei's throat and he focused on the crimson eyes that seemed to be completely closed to him. He let out a low growl then let go of Hiei, turning his back on the calm fire demon and running shaking fingers through his hair.

"I was scared."

Hiei watched Yusuke pace from one tree to another, staring at the ground, trying to verbalize his thoughts. His voice lacked the confidence Hiei had come to know through the years. Now it was strained, breaking at times, revealing just how vulnerable the toushin truly was.

"I don't understand this….this **_thing_**…between us, Hiei. I mean, I'm married with a family for Kami's sake!" In a moment of recklessness, Yusuke put his fist through a tree trunk, felling the large tree easily. He waited until the noise of the disturbed birds and the dust from the impact died down before he continued. "But you….I do love you….and I can't seem to stop……I can't turn these feelings off! I thought…..I thought that if I just left…"

"Do you regret what happened between us, Yusuke?"

Hiei heard the small tortured noise from the toushin but still he remained leaning against the tree, seemingly calm. But inside, his guts were churning and he swallowed the urge to hold Yusuke and comfort him. He had been preparing for this moment. _I need him to say it. I need to hear that he doesn't want me. That's the only way I'll be able to let go. _

Yusuke remained silent and still as he wrestled with his emotions, the signs of his toushin heritage receding and leaving his ningen aspect. He knew he loved Keiko and wanted to keep his family. But he also knew she deserved better than him. And when faced with rejecting Hiei, he realized that he also loved the fire demon too much to let go. _How can you love two people…two completely different people….at the same time? What the hell is wrong with me_?

"No. I don't regret it, Hiei. In fact, I think about it all the time and…." He slowly turned to face Hiei, suddenly feeling shy in front of his longtime friend. "I wonder if it will ever happen again."

Hiei pushed off the tree and slowly approached Yusuke. He knew he could never have Yusuke all to himself. Both their lives seemed to work against that path. So for once in his life, he would accept what fate had dealt him. _I was prepared for his rejection. But….he does desire me and….I will never turn him away_._ I can't. If this is the way it has to be, so be it._ He reached out and took Yusuke's hand within his own.

"As long as you desire me, Yusuke, I will be here for you."

Yusuke felt his cheeks get warm and he swallowed hard. _I'm so sorry, Hiei. This is all I can give you_. Yusuke stepped into Hiei, letting the natural warmth of the fire demon envelope him as he leaned down and kissed him. It was loving and tender and spoke of the depth of their feelings for each other.

When they returned to their friends and family, they stayed away from each other for the most part; knowing that being close would risk showing their secret. But amber and crimson would always find each other, no matter what.

_To be continued…._

**I would like to say thank you to all of you who have stuck with this story. I'm afraid I've become rather immersed in it and now nothing is good enough for Hiei, Yusuke and all of you. So I wanted you to know how much I appreciate your support and reviews. I would especially like to thank Red Kitsune Flames, kit-kit, Demon Hiei's Girl and Dream x Spirit. They have been with this story from the beginning. Much love and hugs to you all! - Angel**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I have no right to anyone or anything in the YYH World.

**No Matter What**

**Chapter 11**

Yusuke was sitting at the dinner table trying not to laugh as Keiko disciplined their youngest in the proper use of peas. Apparently they weren't supposed to be used as small squishy ammunition to be fired at your older brother across the table.

"I don't care if he made a face at you, you do not----"

Keiko's head suddenly whirled to the left and she glared at their oldest.

"I saw that! Go to your room right now!"

"But, mom----"

"I don't care. Go."

"But I'm not done e----"

"You will get no other warning, young man."

Everyone in the Urameshi household had learned, some faster than others, that you do not argue with Keiko. It was safe to question her once, but after that you would be taking your safety into your own hands. He noted his son was wise enough to back off his argument when Keiko's voice went quiet and calm. That was the red flag right there. If the fiery woman's voice dropped from yelling to calm, it was best to do as she said.

Yusuke met his son's sorrowful eyes and his head nodded imperceptivity as the young man bypassed him, ensuring he would be bringing some contraband food to his room later. His daughter passed him on the other side looking rather triumphant as she made her way to her room as well. Then he turned his attention to Keiko who was now giving him the same glare his son received only moments ago_. Crap. Did she see me? Am I busted_?

"What?"

He asked as innocently as possible and then took a bite of his steak. Keiko sighed and her expression changed from anger to exasperation as she shook her head.

"_What_?"

"Would it kill you to discipline your children? I hate being the bad guy all the time."

"But, Keiko, I didn't even see----"

"But I did and you should back me up. I saw you. You wanted to bust out laughing."

Yusuke smirked and then quickly bowed his head to move the food around on his plate to avoid Keiko's piercing eyes which had returned with a vengeance. He didn't want to argue tonight. Or any night for that matter, but especially not tonight. He'd been feeling a little down lately, not being able to see Hiei in over a month and that usually meant that he developed an apathetic attitude around those around him and was prone to saying whatever was on his mind. _C'mon, Yusuke, just be smart about this……_

"I'm sorry, Keiko, you're right. I guess Grandma didn't completely squash that punk in me after all, huh?"

He looked up and offered a sheepish grin which had the desired effect of softening Keiko's features and even earning him the smallest of smiles.

"I guess not. But then again, I fell in love with that punk."

"You're so gullible."

Keiko chuckled as she took a sip from her glass.

"Botan's been telling me that for years."

The couple smiled at each other from their respective ends of the dinner table, and just as Keiko began to make her way to Yusuke, who had pushed his chair back in preparation of pulling his wife down to sit on his lap, a sudden sensation washed through him and his entire body flushed.

Keiko frowned and reached a hand out to Yusuke's forehead.

"Yusuke? Is something wrong? You suddenly look….you're burning up!"

Yusuke shook his head and stood up, walking past Keiko and into the small bathroom off the living room, splashing cold water on his face.

"Yusuke? What's wrong?"

Yusuke dried off his face and turned to see Keiko standing in the small doorway, looking concerned.

"Nothing's really wrong, Keiko. I'm fine. It's Puu that's not too happy right now."

"Puu?"

"Yeah." He turned off the light and they walked back out to the dinner table and Yusuke sat down and continued eating. "He seems sad. And he must be feeling pretty bad if he sent a message like that. Poor guy."

"Well, aren't you going to go see him?"

"Of course. Maybe I'll head up there in a few days."

Yusuke shrugged as if nothing were truly wrong and chewed the food in his mouth waiting for the response he knew was coming. He knew Keiko would not allow him to let Puu suffer, even for a second, and that's what he was counting on. The giant phoenix had indeed contacted him, but it was delivering a message from Hiei. A very strong, very lustful message from the feel of things. Yusuke suppressed his smile this time. _He must really miss me_.

"Yusuke, how could you be so heartless? Puu is a part of you and if he's feeling that bad you should go to him."

"I will, Keiko, jeez."

"Now, Yusuke."

He blinked amber eyes at his wife who was standing there with hands on her hips, indicating there was no room for arguments. On the outside Yusuke looked a bit stunned at her insistence that he leave for the temple immediately, but on the inside he could already feel his body tingling in anticipation of seeing Hiei.

"Alright, fine. Can I at least finish my dinner first? I mean, I wasn't the one flicking peas across the table."

"Of course."

Keiko smiled at her husband and kissed him on the cheek before going back to sit in her chair to finish her own dinner, satisfied she'd convinced him to do the right thing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hiei had been surprised to see Yusuke appear so quickly at the temple but he wasn't about to question his good luck and he immediately tackled the toushin to the ground as soon as he entered the den of his avian counterpart. After several minutes of kissing and groping, Yusuke managed to free his mouth from Hiei's and smile up at the fire demon.

"I missed you too."

His heart skipped a beat at the fanged smile. It was cunning and predatory…..feral. Hiei didn't get like this too often and Yusuke still had no idea what caused it. Fire demons didn't have any sort of biological mating season and it wasn't dictated by the amount of time they spent apart. But when he did, it usually meant that their time together would leave them both scratched and bruised. _Maybe I'll ask him one day. But then again, I don't care. I'll take whatever he gives me and return it tenfold_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yusuke lay on the futon, exhausted, sore, satisfied and warm. Very warm. His blanket was a naked fire demon who had collapsed on him about an hour ago and fallen asleep murmuring something about nosy birds and plucking eyes. After their initial reunion in Puu's den, the pair had graduated to the temple where they proceeded to a room below the main floor and on the far end of the temple, away from any of its current occupants.

With the temple now acting as a sanctuary for demons, there always seemed to be new faces mixed with the old. Several demons had taken up residence in the temple seeking shelter from humans and just wanting a quiet life. They maintained the temple and grounds and helped those who sought temporary respite at the temple.

Because of this, no one ever questioned Hiei's or Yusuke's sporadic appearances or really gave them any notice. The temple was for those seeking a place away from the prying eyes of the world.

Yusuke's eyes roamed over the darkened room as he absently brushed back damp ebony strands that had fallen down to cover Hiei's face. He wasn't worried about waking up the fire demon. He had confessed once that the only time he truly slept peacefully was in Yusuke's arms, knowing he was safe in his lover's embrace.

The room was rather large with a futon, several large trunks which had thick ancient locks on them, a small desk and chair with an oil lamp resting on top, and a chest of drawers. Yusuke had claimed this room on his first visit to the temple shortly after Genkai's death. He wanted his own space, away from everyone else and it had proven to be invaluable as a place for him and Hiei to hide away upon occasion.

The time they spent together was always cherished, whether it was an afternoon spent in a hotel, or wandering some far off city that Hiei whisked them away to, or a brief, lustful encounter in an alleyway. It didn't matter how they spent the time together, so long as they could be near each other, touching, talking, or merely holding each other in a loving embrace.

But no matter how his time was spent with Hiei, Yusuke still felt pangs of guilt for betraying Keiko. At first it was almost debilitating and he would buy Keiko extravagant gifts or take her away for extended weekends. But through the years his guilt had dulled and even though he still tried to make up for his indiscretions, his efforts had become less grand.

In a moment of moral turmoil, Yusuke had tried giving up his affair with Hiei. For nine months and seven days Yusuke managed to stay away from Hiei and tried to improve his marriage. His emotional relationship with Keiko hadn't suffered, but the physical one most certainly had. Whereas his desire and passion for Hiei still burned after all these years, the spark he and Keiko shared had waned a long time ago. He knew it was his fault and so he had tried to make amends. But no amount of romance, or lustful attempts seemed to work.

In the end, Yusuke had become so depressed Keiko had asked him to see a psychiatrist. Nodding in defeat, Yusuke assented to his wife's concerned request and sought his salvation in the form of a black-haired fire demon whose heat mended all wounds and made him feel whole and alive again.

_I'm certain there's already a reservation for me in a special level of Hell. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hiei settled down on top of Yusuke, taking advantage of the rare moment to indulge in some peaceful sleep. Only when he was with Yusuke did he ever sleep the sleep of the innocent. Being with Yusuke always gave him a sense of calm and security even as his body burned for the toushin. And as he closed his eyes and let his body and mind relax, focusing on the strong steady beat of Yusuke's heart, he thought of their relationship and what it had done to him.

After all these years he never once considered asking Yusuke to leave Keiko and his children behind. He understood that they were a part of who he was and separating him from them would slowly kill him. He also knew that the same went for him. Only once had Yusuke tried to live a happy normal life in the Ningenkai with his family, completely giving up their relationship.

As much as he hated to admit the reality of the situation, Keiko had first claim to Yusuke and Hiei was, for lack of a better term, his mistress. So he had swallowed the pain and just nodded wordlessly to Yusuke's decision and returned to the Makai to begin the arduous task of hardening his heart against Yusuke. But Yusuke didn't even last a year before sending a summons sphere to which Hiei responded immediately, throwing his pride aside and arriving in the Ningenkai within hours of receiving Yusuke's plea to see him as soon as possible.

He still smiled whenever he thought of Yusuke's reaction upon opening the door and seeing Hiei standing there. In a reckless moment he threw himself at Hiei, wrapping his arms around the fire demon's neck and smashing their lips together, all while standing in the doorway of his family's house.

In all the years he and Yusuke had been secretly meeting, not once did Hiei feel guilty. He knew Yusuke tried to alleviate his guilt by buying Keiko things or taking his family on trips, but Hiei had no such inclinations. He had no guilt from lying to the people in his life. In his mind, this was none of their business. What little of Yusuke he was allowed to possess would remain his and only his.

_I never thought I would be capable of loving a creature so much that I would tolerate such a lowly position. But I guess I'm just as weak as all those I've pitied through the years. _

_To be continued……_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I have no right to anyone or anything in the YYH World.

**No Matter What**

**Chapter 12**

As Yusuke raced towards Mukuro's fortress, his mind raced with possibilities for his lover's absence. It had been over four months since he'd last seen the fire demon and more than a month since he received the summons sphere that contained only a short message from Hiei asking Yusuke to check in on Yukina for him. He knew Hiei wouldn't include a spoken message to him with the sphere, but he knew the sphere itself was a message. _I'm thinking of you._

_So why hasn't he shown up yet? If he were in trouble again Koenma would tell me, right? But if he's not in trouble, why would he stay away for so long? Is this his way of weaning himself from me? Has he finally grown tired of me? _

His stomach threatened to revolt at his last thought and he brought a hand up and clutched his midsection. He'd learned years ago that he couldn't turn away from Hiei and he craved their stolen time together. This was why he was now risking his future with Keiko and his children to find Hiei. Yusuke hadn't heard from him in over six months and even Yukina didn't know where he was. _Although she has lied for him in the past._

So after agonizing for weeks on what he should do, he told Keiko he was going to the temple and he would be gone for a week at the most. Once at the temple he took the portal to the Makai that Koenma had supplied and ran for Mukuro's fortress. Unfortunately his age and the fact that he was out of shape delayed his progress and also made him travel very cautiously, taking wide detours to avoid confrontations with the stronger demons he was thankful he could still sense fairly far away.

Finally, after two days of almost non-stop running, Yusuke could sense he was getting close by the strong aura in the air. _I sure hope the border guards know who I am. No wait. That might not be good. Maybe I'll just drop Hiei's name. That should do it. If not, there's always the old-fashioned way_. With a smirk on his face that meant nothing but trouble, Yusuke raced onward.

But before he could reach the border and see if he still had it in him to face down some demon sentries, he sensed a strong presence just a few yards ahead. Just as he was about to change direction to avoid the demon Yusuke caught sight of Mukuro herself standing casually by a tree, a small smile on her face. Yusuke came to a skidding halt only a few yards from the Makai ruler.

"Greetings, Yusuke."

Yusuke smiled that cocky grin as he rubbed the back of his neck and sucked some much needed air into his lungs.

"Hi there. Wow, I didn't realize I ranked so high on your radar. I'm flattered."

"What you should be is curious as to _why_ you rank so high."

Yusuke's smile faltered and his body tensed. _She didn't come out here to fight did she?_ They stood there facing each other, the silence becoming tangible by the second.

"Follow me."

Mukuro pushed off from the tree and started walking away.

"Where to?"

The powerful demon didn't turn around, she just kept walking away.

"You were coming to see Hiei, weren't you?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yusuke was suspicious when they arrived at the fortress and Mukuro informed him that Hiei wasn't there, but he was expected by nightfall. So he kept his more colorful comments to himself and waited. He didn't complain when Mukuro left him to attend to some business, grateful for the respite from polite conversation.

He sat in the chair and gazed out over the Makai landscape. _I haven't been here in over ten years. I wonder if I'll ever be back again. Keiko gets really upset whenever I come here and has all but forbidden me to come back._ Yusuke sighed and ran his hands through his hair as he hung his head.

_What the hell am I doing here? Hiei's life is really none of my business. I mean, it's not like we're mates or anything. So why am I taking this chance and tracking him down here? It's such a pathetic move. Gods! I just can't help it! I need to see him! _

"Who are you?"

The demanding voice brought Yusuke out of his thoughts and he got up from his chair and whirled around to see a young girl standing there, hands on her hips, looking at Yusuke as if he were an intruder. He stared at her for a few moments, taking in her full appearance. She looked to be about ten years old in ningen years, but she could be much older in demon years. As a matter of fact, she had quite a powerful energy signature for one so small. She was pale with long ebony hair that was tied back high on her head. She had a posture that said she owned the place and he just couldn't help but smile at those crimson eyes that were blazing with life. _Those eyes that look so much like….._

All thought left Yusuke's mind as he stared wide-eyed at the young girl. _Could she be…..? _

"I asked you a question."

Amber eyes blinked a few times and finally he sputtered out a response.

"Y-Yusuke."

"Hello, Yusuke. My name is Tenshi."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hiei went straight to bathe and eat when he reached the fortress. He'd been gone for several days and he just wanted to rest and see Tenshi. As he approached the young girl's quarters he heard raised voices, one of which he recognized as his daughter's, but the other…._No. It couldn't' be_.

He opened the door to see Tenshi and Yusuke sitting on the floor, arguing over a hand of cards. Both looked up at Hiei's entrance and two very different reactions occurred. Tenshi's eyes lit up and she instantly forgot Yusuke, racing to embrace her father. As Tenshi wrapped her arms around Hiei's chest and welcomed him home, fearful crimson eyes met angry amber over the excited child's head.

"I'm so happy you're home! I've missed you!"

"I missed you too." Hiei and Yusuke continued to stare at one another until Hiei felt something pulling at his shirt. He looked down to see a scowling Tenshi. "What?"

"You didn't hear a word I said, did you?"

Hiei's face softened and he cupped his daughter's face which immediately lit up at the warm and tender touch.

"I'm sorry, Tenshi. I've been caught off guard by your guest."

"Oh, yeah. I totally forgot!" Tenshi went back and sat down, picking up her hand of cards. "It's my turn." Unaware of the tension, the young girl studied her cards and then chose one, placing it in the growing pile. "Your turn, Yusuke." Tenshi frowned when her playing partner did not acknowledge her. She leaned across the growing pile of cards and yelled into his ear. "Hello!"

Yusuke yelped and jumped back, glaring at the young girl. "Hey, you brat! I'll clobber you for that!" The young girl just smiled. Yusuke grumbled as he looked down at his cards, quickly choosing and placing it down.

"I win, brat."

"What! No fair! You cheated!"

Yusuke stood up, fists clenched. "If you accuse me of cheating one more time, I don't care who your parents are, I'll bend you over my knee and spank you!"

Tenshi turned horrified eyes to her father who just shrugged. The young demon girl huffed and sat, arms crossed over her chest, glaring daggers at them both. Yusuke walked towards Hiei, passing him as he left the room.

"She's your daughter alright."

Hiei left his daughter to pout in her room and turned to walk down the hall, Yusuke following silently a few paces behind. He could feel the anger radiating from the toushin and the further they walked, the more it was gathering strength and becoming tangible in the air.

They eventually came to Hiei's private rooms and the fire demon opened the door and stepped aside, allowing Yusuke entrance. Yusuke barely gave the room a glance, other than to determine he was in a large room that seemed to be a study or library of sorts.

The soft sound of a door sliding shut triggered Yusuke into action. He whirled on Hiei and punched the fire demon in the jaw. Hiei staggered a few steps, head hanging low, completely unresponsive.

"You bastard!" Yusuke turned his back on Hiei and started to walk fully into the room in the hopes that some distance between them would prevent him from striking again. "You have a daughter! Gods, Hiei! Why the hell would you keep something like that from me!"

Yusuke waited but he received no answer and he heard no noise of any sort. He looked back to see Hiei still standing there, head low and standing perfectly still. Before he spoke again, he took a deep breath and this time his voice was calm, but firm.

"How long have you and Mukuro been mates?" Still, the fire demon remained a statue and Yusuke felt his temper rise again. "Answer me damn it!"

"We're not mates, Yusuke."

Hiei still hadn't moved and Yusuke barely heard the quiet response.

"Is Mukuro…..Tenshi's mother?"

"Yes. She was conceived in a lab using both Mukuro's and my DNA."

"So….wait. Are you and Mukuro….lovers?"

"No." Hiei finally moved, lifting his head and meeting Yusuke's gaze. The toushin's heart constricted at the sight of normally burning eyes looking so lost. "I haven't slept with anyone but you since that first night we came together."

"Hiei…."

"I didn't tell you about Tenshi because I'm selfish, Yusuke. What time we manage to spend together belongs to us. Not them."

Yusuke swallowed the lump in his throat as he heard the hardness creep into Hiei's voice. _It wasn't supposed to be this way. We were supposed to be friends for the rest of our days. But for better or worse we fell in love. And now we grasp and cherish whatever time we're granted together. But…._

"What have we become, Hiei? We…we're supposed to share our lives with one another."

"Save your sentimentality and face the reality of our situation, Yusuke. For years you have cheated on your wife and dishonored your vows and your family. And for years, I have been the monster who has tempted you and led you down that path!"

"You're wrong! I love my family and I have a great life with them back in the Ningenkai!"

"Then why do you keep coming back to me!"

"Because I love you damn it! I'm sorry, Hiei! This was all I could give you! I know it's not enough and you deserve better! Keiko deserves better!"

Yusuke fell to his knees and hung his head. _Hiei is right_.

"I've been a selfish bastard for so long."

He had lied and cheated all these years and despite his guilt, he couldn't stop. He had used and disrespected Keiko and Hiei for his own selfish ends.

"Oh gods, Hiei……what have I done? Didn't I used to be the good guy? Saving people and the world? Heroes don't lie and cheat on their wives."

"There are no such things as heroes, Yusuke." Yusuke turned watery amber eyes up to see Hiei walking towards him. "And I've told you before that I understand you have another life. So do I as you have discovered. My life away from you revolves around Tenshi. She has become my light when you're not with me."

Hiei reached out and ran his knuckles along Yusuke's jaw line. Yusuke closed his eyes and leaned into the soft caress.

"If I were to lose either of you I'm not sure the other could save me from being lost in darkness forever. The two of you have consumed me."

Hiei closed the gap between them and hugged Yusuke to him, the toushin immediately wrapping his arms around Hiei's waist and burying his face in his chest.

They remained like that for several quiet moments until Yusuke finally spoke again.

"You never even asked me why I was here."

Hiei smirked and continued to stroke Yusuke's hair. "I've been focused on other matters."

Yusuke chuckled and looked up to see the fiery crimson eyes he loved so much igniting again and it made his insides burn with a matching fire.

"I missed you. I haven't seen you in over four months. Where have you been?"

"I apologize. There have been some matters that have needed my attention."

Yusuke knew better than to ask what Hiei had been doing and as of that moment, he really didn't care. He just wanted to be with his fire demon. _I need his attention too. It's like a drug_.

"Are we….alone here?"

Hiei's only response was to lean down and capture Yusuke's lips in a passionate kiss. Yusuke returned the kiss with a hungry growl as he pulled Hiei down to the floor and on top of him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hiei?"

"Hmmm?"

"..."

"Yusuke?"

The disheartened voice of the man within his arms instantly woke Hiei from his half-waking dream. They had exhausted themselves trying to relieve four month's worth of pent up desire and now Hiei was reveling in the rarest of luxuries: falling asleep with Yusuke held securely in his arms_. I should have known it was too good to last._

"I…I can't do this anymore."

Before Hiei could gather his thoughts Yusuke was pulling away, getting out of the bed and dressing. He sat up, stunned at the sudden change, and watched helplessly as Yusuke avoided eye contact and rambled on.

"This isn't fair. It isn't fair to Keiko, my kids, Mukuro, or Tenshi. You were right, Hiei. We're being selfish and hurtful and it has to stop."

"Yusuke, wait a mom---"

"No!"

Finally the tortured amber eyes met Hiei's and the fire demon's argument died in his throat. _This is destroying him. My love….it's hurting him_. He turned away from the pain he saw and swallowed hard. _This is it. I knew I couldn't be a part of his life forever. He has a wife and family and I have responsibilities now too. We can no longer afford to indulge our selfish whims_.

Yusuke's resolve faltered at the sight of Hiei trying to maintain a disaffected façade. But he saw the clenched jaw and the fistfuls of sheets.

"Hiei….." He returned to the bed, sitting on the edge and facing the fire demon. "Look at me….please." Yusuke guided the crimson eyes back to meet his own. "I will never regret our time together. I love you, b----"

Hiei cut off anything else Yusuke was going to say by pressing their lips together. The last thing he wanted to hear from Yusuke were those three little words. The kiss deepened and when they needed to break for air, Hiei rested his forehead against Yusuke's and placed a silencing finger over his lips. When Hiei finally spoke, his voice was a strangled whisper.

"Aishiteru, Yusuke."

Tears began streaming down Yusuke's cheeks and before he could throw his pride to the wind and take back everything he just said, Hiei disappeared.

_To be continued…._


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I have no right to anyone or anything in the YYH World.

Remember how I warned you at the beginning of this story that each chapter would represent a different time frame? Well, we're taking a BIG jump here. So let's move forward twenty years and see how things are going, shall we?

**No Matter What**

**Chapter 13**

Yusuke hesitated as his hand held the doorknob. _What am I doing? He doesn't want to see me. I'm the one who told him…._

"I would never turn you away, Yusuke."

He heard the strong voice carry through the door and his hand tightened on the metal ball. _How did he…?_ Yusuke shook his head and chuckled. _Who am I kidding?_ He opened the door and followed the trail of bloody splatters to find Hiei sitting on a cot, dressed in nothing but a pair of boxers, wiping himself down, a growing stack of bloody towels collecting on the floor.

He closed the door behind him and walked over to a nearby table, leaning against it, arms crossed over his chest. It had been almost twenty years since they'd seen each other. _Since I pushed him away_. Yusuke had aged, albeit more gracefully than others thanks to his repressed demon genes, but Hiei hadn't changed much. He had a certain maturity about him, and he seemed a bit bigger than Yusuke remembered, but he was still the same fire demon that he'd fallen in love with in what now seemed to be another lifetime.

"Hey."

Hiei just studied the man before him. There was no doubt it was Yusuke. Even with silver streaked hair and a face aged with a few wrinkles, Hiei still saw the brash young man that he'd given his very soul to so many years ago. He looked soft in the body, but his eyes still sparked with life.

"You looked good out there."

Hiei gave the barest of nods and returned to wiping the blood and dirt from his body.

"You don't seem too upset about losing."

"I have learned not to dwell on things that are in the past."

Yusuke buried the cringe from the stab of pain in his chest. _I understand. Thank you for not telling me outright that you've gotten over me, Hiei. I think it would kill me._

"You're stronger than I am on that account I'm afraid."

Hiei closed his eyes and fought to keep his composure. Yusuke's very presence was threatening his willpower. _Thank Kami I didn't know he was here before the match_.

"Yusuke….why have you come here?"

He wasn't sure what to say. When Koenma and Botan had showed up at his birthday party with a ticket to the Makai Tournament, he thought it was some sick joke. Even after he tried to decline politely, his friends kept at it until finally Keiko had overheard. "_Go. It might be your last chance."_

Yusuke shivered at her words, his own mortality suddenly closing in on him. But he didn't come here because he was dying. He came here to see _him_, even if it was just from a distance. And it had been worth it just to see him on the giant screen in all his glory. It was the best birthday present he could imagine until Mukuro herself had found him and led him to this room. _ "He wants to see you whether he admits it or not."_

Yusuke let a self-deprecating laugh loose as he rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly feeling like his old self. Hiei was transported back in time, a familiar dull ache becoming a sharp pain as he once again gazed upon the man he had tried so hard to forget.

"I came here to ask you why you didn't come to my 60th birthday party."

Hiei scoffed and tossed the rag into the awaiting pile and leaned forward, his elbows on his knees.

"I've been a bit busy."

The former lovers smiled at each other, so much being spoken between them in that instant. All their affection, all their regrets, exchanged without a single word being uttered.

"If you don't get out of my way, I'll incinerate you where you STAND!"

Suddenly a boisterous dark-haired girl with blazing crimson eyes invaded their quiet discussion as she slammed the door open and close and made her way to her father's side.

"You were magnificent!" She threw her arms around his neck, ignoring the groan from the many injuries she was agitating.

Yusuke smiled fondly at the scene, remembering a time when he was his little girl's hero. Granted, he was a hero for fixing a flat tire on her bike, not for battling a powerful demon for leadership of an entire world. His children knew nothing of his prior life's exploits. They just knew he was friends with a few demons. Everyone had been given strict instructions by Keiko not to mention anything about his time as a Rekai Tantei.

Tenshi planted a big kiss on her father's cheek before releasing him and turning to face Yusuke.

"Mom said she saw you here at the tournament. How have you been, Yusuke?"

"Fine, Tenshi. I'm flattered you remember me. It's been a long time."

The young demon tapped her head and smiled. "How could I forget the only person other than dad who has been able to beat me in cards?"

"I see. I saw your match earlier. You looked good. You reminded me of a certain someone I knew a long time ago."

The young girl rubbed the back of her neck and winked at Yusuke, chuckling. "Yeah, dad told me I'm just like you were back in your Tantei days. Pretty funny, huh?"

Yusuke's eyes widened in surprise and he blinked a few times before he smiled and looked at Hiei.

"Yeah, funny."

"Tenshi. I need to finish cleaning up and get treated."

"Oh! Would you like some help?"

"No, thank you. I'll find you and your mother later, ok?"

"Ok." She kissed Hiei on the cheek and headed for the exit, grabbing Yusuke along the way. "C'mon, let's give him some privacy. You can tell me stories from when you two worked together."

"Uh, yeah, sure."

"I'd like Yusuke to stay, Tenshi."

Tenshi looked back at her father, then at Yusuke and back again. She knew all about her father and his friend. Her mother had told her a long time ago when she was mad at her father, thinking he'd fallen out of love with her mother. Mukuro had explained everything about their relationship and Hiei's and Yusuke's relationship. She felt sorry for them actually. All of them.

She smiled and let go of Yusuke's arm.

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"You will see me tonight at the banquet."

Tenshi deflated at her father's commanding voice. She had hoped to avoid the boring dinner and steal away with Shuro, leaving their parents to the boring matter of arranging their marriage.

"Alright, fine. See ya around, Yusuke."

"See ya, Tenshi."

Yusuke and Hiei just gazed at each other long after the door quietly closed behind the young demon girl. Finally Yusuke made the first move, slowly approaching Hiei and going down on his knees. He let his eyes wander over the half-naked demon, appraising his injuries before starting the task of treating them as he no longer had the sustained energy to do even minor healing.

He turned, aware of the piercing crimson eyes following his every move, and retrieved a bowl of fresh water, a stack of clean cloths and a jar of salve. As he gently cleaned and bandaged Hiei's arm, chest and thigh, he didn't try to fight the blazing blush to his cheeks. He was grateful to be so close to the fire demon again, touching the warm flesh and inhaling his intoxicating scent of pine and burning embers.

Hiei watched in fascination as Yusuke's slightly trembling hands began to delicately roam over his torso and treat his wounds. After awhile he closed his eyes, reliving the all too brief moments when those hands were confident and demanding, holding him close, pushing him down and taking possession of his body.

"You can open your eyes now. The scary part is over."

Hiei opened his eyes at the sound of the quiet voice and found Yusuke still kneeling in front of him, trademark smirk in place. He reached out and caressed Yusuke's rosy warm cheek, letting his thumb run across the gently curved lips. He leaned in, his eyes boring into Yusuke's as their lips met. He had planned on a chaste kiss, nothing more than a sweet, tortuous reminder of days gone by, but as he pulled back Yusuke lunged forward, demanding more. Hiei willingly obliged, reaching out and pulling Yusuke closer as his tongue was allowed access to terrain it had long since given up ever exploring and tasting again.

When the pair finally broke for air, they rested their foreheads against each other, nothing but their breathing audible for several reverent moments. Then Hiei brought his hands up and cupped Yusuke's face as he gazed into the amber eyes, a smile on his face.

"Happy Birthday, Yusuke."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yusuke and Hiei remained together in the small room until it was time for Hiei to attend the banquet. Yusuke lay within the fire demon's protective arms, an arm and leg draped over the muscular body possessively, his face nestled into Hiei's neck. Both knew their time was up but neither wanted to be the one to break the peace of the moment.

Without saying anything, Hiei slowly let go of Yusuke and disentangled himself from the man's limbs. He padded over to the bathroom and turned on the shower, then returned to the bed and held out a hand to Yusuke.

They showered together, neither speaking a word as they each washed the other, slowly, lovingly, that spoke of their intimate knowledge of one another's body.

After the shower they dressed and once again stood facing each other and the reality of their situation.

"I guess---"

Hiei placed two fingers over Yusuke's lips, stopping whatever the toushin had to say. He stepped into Yusuke and kissed him. It was a controlled passion that passed between them and when they broke for air, Hiei buried his face in Yusuke's neck, nuzzling the still-warm flesh.

"I always have and always will love you, Yusuke. Never doubt that."

Yusuke closed his eyes and fought to keep his body from shaking as he held onto Hiei as if his very life depended on it.

"I love you, Hiei, and no matter what, I will come for you."

They held onto each other for as long as possible until finally, they knew it was time to say goodbye and resume their lives without each other.

Hiei placed one last tender kiss on Yusuke's kiss-swollen lips and left the room, not wanting to be the one left alone in the room that smelled of their lovemaking. There were some things even he could not face.

Yusuke stood there, staring at the closed door and wondering if that would be the last time he would ever see Hiei again. After all, he wasn't a young man anymore. He turned and looked around the room one last time, committing to memory everything about the place so his dreams would be vivid. As his eyes roamed, they spotted something white hanging on the far wall.

He walked over and took the white scarf down, bringing it to his nose and inhaling deeply_. Hiei_. He wrapped the scarf around his neck and headed out the door in search of Koenma and Botan. As he closed the door behind him, he was confident he would see Hiei again. _I will always come for you, Hiei. No matter what_.

_To be continued….._

**Question:** I love this chapter so much and yet I feel like it's weak. I designed the chapters to stand on their own and act as glimpses into Yusuke's and Hiei's relationship through the years and this chapter does that. But I feel it's lacking something. Any ideas?


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I have no right to anyone or anything in the YYH World.

Ta da! I would like to thank all of you that have stuck with this story and warm hugs to all who have taken the time to review. Your words, however brief, constructive, misspelled, encouraging, funny, etc….are all appreciated. They really keep me going. Thanks again!

**No Matter What**

**Chapter 14**

He couldn't escape the sad faces and whispered words of condolence fast enough. He feigned feeling sick and his son helped him upstairs to his bedroom, but he just stood in the doorway looking at the bedroom. Their bedroom. Finally he took the first tentative steps into the quiet room and lay on the bed with a weary sigh.

"I'll come check on you later, father."

"That's fine, Taro. Thank you."

With an understanding smile and a quick nod Yusuke's son left him to mourn the passing of his wife in private.

Yusuke lay on his side and faced the empty spot that was Keiko's side of the bed. He ran his hand over the pillow and down the flattened area.

"I know I wasn't the best husband to you, Keiko, but I want you to know that I did love you. And I always will. How I ever got lucky enough to find someone who tolerated my bullshit and actually love me I'll never know. But I'm grateful, Keiko, I'm so….damn grateful."

Yusuke turned his face into his pillow and allowed the wet tracks to disappear into the fabric instead of trailing an annoying itchy trail down his cheeks and neck. He was too old to put up with such trivial and annoying things.

When Yusuke turned his gaze back to Keiko's empty spot he smiled.

"You deserved better, Keiko. And everybody knew it, probably even you. But I guess if you had married a nice normal guy you wouldn't have had this much fun, huh? I mean, how many ningen women could say they've attended demon fighting tournaments and met a god and a giant blue phoenix? I'm sure lots can say they're married to a selfish, childish and cheating bastard, but only you could say that same husband was a demon formally hunted down by demons and gods alike. Lucky you, right, Keiko?"

Yusuke let out a bitter laugh and swiped at his eyes, but the laugh turned into a coughing fit and he ended up curled into himself, a grimace on his face. When the coughing subsided he reached out blindly and pulled one of Keiko's pillows to him, hugging it desperately, needing to feel her presence somehow. He inhaled deeply, the familiar scent of flowers soothing his aching heart.

"I hope you're happy wherever you are and if you're not, you just let me know and I'll come up there and give Koenma an earful for you, ok? Sweet dreams, Keiko. I love you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Botan softly knocked on the door and called out to her longtime friend but didn't get an answer. She knew he wasn't feeling well, but she promised she would deliver the letter and she wasn't about to break that promise.

She slowly opened the door and peered inside the darkening room. It was almost dusk and the shadows were growing long across the room and she followed them to see Yusuke lying in his bed.

"Yusuke? Are you awake?"

As she approached the bed she could see he was asleep with a peaceful smile on his face, hugging a pillow. She smiled down at him and reached out, brushing back the thinning grey hair on his head. Even after all these years she could still see the brash young boy she first met.

"Oh, Yusuke. You really haven't changed, have you?"

Botan leaned down and kissed his forehead before placing the envelope addressed to him on the nightstand and quietly leaving the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_To my dearest Yusuke,_

_When the idea of leaving you a letter upon my death first came to mind I dismissed it, thinking all our years together would speak for themselves. But then I realized that we both left so much unsaid during our time together and I know that part of the reason is that we didn't want to face the other. Well, since I'm dead I don't have to face you so I'm going to say what I never had the courage to say to your face._

_I married you because I loved you and I knew that we were meant for each other. I still believe this to be true. But I also know that you shared your heart with another and I married you despite this fact. _

_I'm telling you this now because I don't want you to feel any guilt. Death has a way of making people deeply regret things in the past that they cannot change. I know you felt enough guilt while I was alive. So do not regret a thing, Yusuke. I stayed with you and you stayed with me because we were meant to be husband and wife and have our beautiful children. _

_But our time is over and now it's time for you to start living the other life you were meant to lead. Go back to the Makai where you belong and find him and live a happy life. This is my final wish for you, Yusuke. So you better do it or else._

_I love you, you jerk._

_Keiko_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yusuke sat there on the edge of the bed and finished reading the letter, a chuckle escaping at the end. He folded it back up and replaced it in the envelope, laying it on Keiko's pillow before lying back down and going to sleep. It seemed that ever since Keiko passed away, he easily tired and slept a lot more and his health in general just seemed to decline. He wasn't close to being paid an official visit by Botan yet, but he suddenly felt very old and very tired. _You took a part of me with you_,_ Keiko_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm going to make lunch now, father. What would you like?"

_What would I like? I've been thinking about that ever since I read Keiko's letter. She knew and still she didn't…..and now she's telling me to go to Hiei. I wonder if she knew it was him? Probably. Keiko was smart. I can't believe after all these years he and I can finally be together. I will keep my promise to him. _

Haruna saw the faraway look on her father's face and her brows furrowed. _He's been getting that look a lot lately_.

"Father?"

Yusuke blinked himself back from his thoughts to see his daughter staring at him with concern. _She's been getting that look a lot lately_.

"Haruna, would you call Taro, please? I….I have something I want to tell you."

"Sure."

It only took a few moments for Haruna to return with her brother and the two children sat down in the living room and waited to hear what their father had to say.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking since your mother passed away. There's a lot about me….my past, that you don't know and I think it's time you were told everything."

And so Yusuke sat there and told his children the truth of his past. They already knew that Uncle Koenma, Auntie Botan, Aunt Yukina and Uncle Schuichi were "special" in their own right. But they had no idea about their own father's heritage and accomplishments. So he told them how he became a Rekai Tantei and skimmed over a few of his cases and adventures, giving them an idea of what he did and what he endured. He was proud of his past and for the first time in over sixty years, he felt that pride again as he spoke to his children and saw their eyes sparkle at his words.

When Yusuke told them of his demon heritage he was surprised at his daughter's enthusiasm.

"You mean I could be a demon too? How great would that be?"

Yusuke chuckled which sounded more like wheezing in his old age.

"I'm afraid not, Haruna. We had each of you checked by Koenma at birth. You're safe."

"Safe? Why wouldn't we be safe, father?"

Yusuke took a deep breath and turned his eyes to his son. _So much like me…..thank goodness he had Keiko to straighten him out just like I did. I wouldn't have made it this far without her._

"I've made many enemies. And the most dangerous of all is Uncle Koenma's father who wanted to make sure my bloodline, my unique demon bloodline, was…..contained."

Yusuke saw the understanding in Taro's eyes and nothing further was said on the matter, but Yusuke could see his son's mind working.

"Father, why did you keep this a secret until now?"

"I….I put your mother through a lot when we were younger. First it was getting into street fights and then I graduated to the big time when I became a Rekai Tantei. I….I almost died many times. Hell, I **_did_** die a few times."

A gasp stopped his explanation and Yusuke looked up to see his daughter with her hand clasped over her mouth and staring at him as if watching a horror show. His son was oddly calm and he couldn't help but feel that pride again.

"Not so disappointed at being a human now, are you?"

His daughter just shook her head a few times.

"Anyway…..when I married your mother I made her a promise that I would keep my past away from our family. So you were only told what you needed to know about the others and everyone was under strict instructions by your mother to never mention my involvement in anything."

"Mother sure had a talent for getting her way."

Yusuke chuckled once again and this time it turned into a coughing fit. Ever since Keiko's passing over two months ago he'd been nagged by a cough and aching body. It was as if the life was slowly draining from him.

"Yes, she did. She was an amazing woman."

"I guess I understand why you and mother did what you did, but why tell us now?"

"Because I'm leaving here and returning to the Makai."

"What! Are you crazy? In your condition you won't last---"

"Haruna's right, father. You can't go. I don't know much about this place but I do know it's dangerous."

Yusuke waved a wrinkled hand to silence his children and when he was confident they would listen to what he had to say, he took a deep breath and continued.

"Botan will take me there and I will be staying with a friend. Koenma has informed me that being in the Makai…..I will slowly regain my demon form. And strength."

"H-how….is that possible?"

"Think of my demon side as having been in suspended animation while I've lived out my human life here. By going back to demon world fulltime, my demon side will slowly awaken and resume its life."

His children sat there for several minutes digesting everything they'd heard from their father. Luckily, they'd had enough exposure with demons through their extended family members to not be in total shock.

"Does that mean……you're going off to die?"

Yusuke saw the tears streaming down his daughter's face and he held his hand out and she was instantly kneeling at his feet, her head in his lap. He gently stroked her hair soothing both of them.

"No, Haruna. I'm going to be reborn. When I'm strong enough I'll come back and visit you both. I promise."

"Who is this friend that will be taking care of you?"

Yusuke cleared his throat and faced his son, ready to confess everything should the young man ask, but hoping against hope that he wouldn't.

"His name is Hiei."

"The same Hiei who worked with you and Uncle Kuwabara and Uncle Schuichi?"

"Yes."

Taro picked up on his father's uneasiness at discussing his friend and wondered about the cause. _If they worked together, he must be a decent guy. All the others are. But now that I think about it…._

"Why have we never met him?"

"Hiei has always lived in demon world."

"Why hasn't he ever visited?"

"He does, just not here. He's Yukina's brother."

Yusuke saw his son's eyebrows rise as if he suddenly had a revelation and understood everything. _I feel like I'm facing an inquisition_. _Now I know how Haruna felt when I grilled her about her dates. No wonder she would get so pissed with me_.

"What kind of demon is he again?"

"Fire."

"What does he do in demon world?"

"He guards the border between the human world and demon world. He kicks the humans out."

Yusuke couldn't help but smirk at the image of Hiei grumbling under his breath about "stupid ningens" as he hauled them to the station to wipe their memories before depositing them back in the Ningenkai. He always liked hearing the stories Hiei told about the humans he found. _He's so adorable when he's frustrated_.

"So…..when are you leaving?"

"Botan will be here in ten days. Koenma is working up the paperwork so I can officially die here and everything will be clean cut for you two. There's a doctor at the hospital that's really a demon and he'll sign the death certificate and oversee my 'cremation'."

"Father, please…."

Yusuke looked down at his daughter and smiled as he pat her head reassuringly.

"I'm sorry. But remember, I'm not going to die, Haruna. I'm going to live in demon world. Koenma says that in a couple of years I should be strong enough to visit, ok?"

Haruna nodded her head and offered her father a brave smile. Yusuke looked up to his son who simply nodded, his face the picture of calm and understanding. But Yusuke could see it for the mask that it was. He nodded to his son and felt a twinge in his chest. _Taro….you're_ j_ust like me. Always looking out for everyone and being the strong one. The protector. Good boy_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A little over a week later Yusuke was waving goodbye to his children from his perch on Botan's oar as the pair hovered above his house. His children had been very accepting of his decision to go back to the Makai and live out the rest of his days. His daughter made him swear to visit and charged Botan with policing him. After hearing some of the stories of his days as a Reikai Tantei, she figured Botan to be the logical choice.

"Ok, Botan, let's go."

The ferry girl smiled and they disappeared into the clouds to the encouraging shouts of the Urameshi children.

"So what was his reaction when you told him your decision?"

"I haven't told him."

"You what!"

Botan whipped her head around to stare dumbfounded at her longtime friend, but in the process she jerked the oar with her, almost sending Yusuke plummeting.

"Botan! What are you trying to do, kill me!"

"Sorry, sorry! I just…..well, don't you think you should have told him first? I mean, what if he---"

"Look, Botan, I made a promise to him a long time ago and I intend to keep it."

Botan didn't push the subject any further. She had been walking an emotional tightrope for many years between Yusuke and Keiko and even though Keiko was gone, the subject was still very sensitive to those in-the-know.

Yusuke was glad Botan didn't take the conversation any further and he relaxed, enjoying the ride over the landscape of the Makai. Koenma and Botan had explained to him that once he returned to the Makai fulltime, his body would gradually absorb enough spirit energy reverting him into his toushin form. And he would have to re-learn how to manipulate spirit energy to regain his former self.

"But only through proper training, Yusuke. Don't think you can spend twenty years in the Makai and suddenly be your old self again. You'll be like a newborn demon for quite awhile. I just wish Genkai was still around to whip your butt back into shape."

Yusuke chuckled at the junior god who was trying to sound like his father.

"Training, huh? I think I know someone who would be willing to help me with that."

Yusuke felt them change direction and he looked down to see a very familiar fortress coming into view. Suddenly his heart constricted and for the first time since making his decision he second-guessed himself. _What if he's happy with his life and I'll just be intruding? He has a daughter and responsibilities. What if he doesn't want to be my babysitter until I fully regain my strength? And what about Mukuro? This is her fortress. She doesn't have to let me stay. Oh gods, what was I thinking!_

Yusuke sat there staring at the large entranceway, his heart pounding in his frail human body. Botan stepped down from her oar and looked back for her friend when she realized she was alone.

"Yusuke? Is something wrong?"

"Maybe…..maybe this was….a mistake."

Botan smiled and walked back to Yusuke who was staring wide-eyed at the looming fortress. She took his arm in hers and gently guided him off the oar and led him towards the fortress entrance. Before they could even make it halfway, a familiar black-clad figure emerged. The threesome stopped within a few feet of each other and silence reigned for a few moments before Botan spoke up in her typical cheery voice.

"Special delivery!" Crimson eyes never left amber and suddenly Botan felt like an intruder. "Well, my job here is done. Good luck, Yusuke. Call me if you need anything!"

"Botan." The pretty ferry girl turned around, her smile warm as always. "Thank you. For everything."

Before he knew what was happening, Yusuke found himself tackled to the ground and hugged fiercely and he could have sworn he heard a sniffle or two.

"You take care of each other, ok?"

Botan stood, brushed herself off and waved goodbye as she hopped on her oar and sped off. Hiei looked down at Yusuke who looked a little worse for wear. There was no question he was reaching the end of his human years. Despite having the appearance of a sturdy body, Hiei could see just how tired Yusuke truly was. _Now that Keiko is dead, he is free to visit me openly. But….he looks weak. Has he come here to spend his last days with me?_

"You're getting old, Detective."

"What gave you that idea?"

Hiei reached out and offered the elderly human a hand up which was gratefully accepted.

"You let a mere slip of a girl knock you down."

"Maybe I just wanted a cheap feel."

Twin smirks met and Yusuke was the first to start laughing in his wheezing manner, soon followed by Hiei's deep chuckle. As they walked towards the fortress, Hiei put a supporting arm around Yusuke's waist and was delighted when Yusuke laid his head on his shoulder.

"So. Do you think Mukuro might have a spare room she'd be willing to let me use?"

Yusuke felt Hiei stiffen and he stopped to look at the demon, his misgivings coming back with a renewed force as the fire demon kept his gaze forward, his face unreadable.

"Yusuke….are you saying…….?"

"I came here to be with you, Hiei. You and only you." Hiei still wasn't showing any reaction to his news and in his nervousness, Yusuke began to ramble. "And don't worry, I won't stay this way. I just need to regain my spirit energy and then I'll be able to assume my full toushin form and Koenma told me that----"

Hiei turned to face Yusuke, his almond-shaped eyes almost round with shock and Yusuke's words died in his throat. As the pair remained staring at each other, Yusuke's insides were threatening to revolt. _I've made a mistake. I've overstepped my bounds_.

In the blink of an eye, Yusuke was pulled from his internal strife as Hiei enveloped him within strong arms and soft, warm lips pressed against his own. It took him a few seconds to understand what was happening, but when he did, he returned the kiss fully. Hiei moaned as Yusuke's tongue came live and delved into his own mouth.

"Yusuke….are you truly…..mine?"

"I told you, Hiei. I will come for you no matter what."

**The End.**


End file.
